Kyuubi's Chakra: Rewind
by InfinityKrash
Summary: A hundred years of boredom has passed in Naruto's realm. As an idea from one of his wives, Naruto decides to go back in time to the Third Shinobi World War, where the people believe he is the brother of Minato Namikaze. The Shinobi there will soon realize; Never mess with the Bloodthirsty god known as Naruto, lest you be destroyed, inside and out. Unfinished
1. Chapter 1: Konoha

**Kyuubi's Chakra Rewind, how fun this will be is the question? **

**Now even though number 1 was mostly just a test and it was not that good, I have a bit more experience to I'm pretty sure this will be at least a little better. **

**As said in the summary, if you have not read the first you don't have to, all you need to know is that Naruto is right now a god and he has wives. These wives are: Yugito, Juubi and Nibi and Kurenai, Kurenai is somewhere I wont tell you just yet . I will add some maybe.**

**Juubi looks like Miya from Sekirei if you wish to know**

**I saw this question on the preview chapter so I decided to reply to it here. Rel00p: They've been doing things like letting monsters invade, but that eventually got too boring for Naruto's liking. And he didn't literally mean 'sitting' there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements of shows that might come up, such as bleach and others. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.**

**If you don't like godlike Naruto, well don't read, simple.**

…

Normal speak

**Demon/Technique/Inner**

_Thinking_

_..._

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"100 years, dear"

Naruto sighed in annoyance, after he had sucked the world of the Shinobi into his own dimension and became the leader of the now Indestructible Leaf, he had been sitting on his throne bored out of his mind, the only excitement he ever had was so small it was almost not even there. He always loved fighting, even when he didn't have the Rikudou's knowledge and personality. Losing that was like someone sucked out all of the fun in your life and shoved it up someone's ass, and it wasn't a female's ass. Naruto was wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a purple cravat and a long black duster. He was also wearing a purple fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses that were tinted blue(Alucard from Hellsing with different colors)

Juubi, one of his wives, turned to him and rubbed his arm "Just cancel out all of the defense for the leaf and make something invade us like last time" She proposed, her own eyes showing the same boredom he held in his.

Naruto leaned back into his throne and grimaced "Yeah, and that time was almost as boring as your garden" He insulted with a grimace

Juubi just hit his knee "Shut up, just because all of the plants you create for yourself are big ass vines doesn't make my garden boring" She retorted. She had picked up a weird hobby in the last 100 years, gardening. He would had never thought that she would be into that stuff when she was beating his ass all those years ago while in her demon form.

Juubi closed her eyes and slumped in her throne "Then what shall we do?" She asked

Naruto rested his elbow on the side of his throne and let his head fall onto his hand "Who knows? I was really hoping that Kami or Yami would try to come in here and kill me, but I guess they know what would happen" He said, he had hoped that they would forget that they would be easily defeated while in his own dimension, after all, it WAS his own dimension.

Yugito, who was to his left, cracked one of her eyes open "The gods aren't stupid, Naruto-kun." She chided

Naruto snorted "What a good wife you are, completely shattering my hopes" He said, getting a chuckle in response

A blonde woman with 2 tails known as Nibi wrapped one of her tails around Naruto's stomach "This _is _your dimension, right? Can't you just create something fun to do?" She questioned

Naruto started rubbing her tail with his free arm "Like what?" He asked, getting awarded with a purr from his rubbing

Nibi closed her eyes from the pleasure "Create someone like your father and battle him" She said through her purring, a groan of disappointment when he stopped

Naruto sat strait up and started rubbing his chin slowly, he had gotten an idea from that.

Naruto smirked at the idea, catching the attention of his wives "Your going to resurrect the Yondaime Hokage?" Nibi asked, smiling. Her ideas had never been considered before, most likely because of her dumb blonde-like personality.

Naruto shook his head, getting a frown from Nibi "Nah, instead of resurrecting Minato, how 'bout going to him ourselves?" He proposed, his smirk showing his blood-lust

The women in the room simultaneously gasped, getting what he was saying.

**A Couple Minutes Later**

"I'll miss you Naruto-kun" Kushina said, they had become good friends in the 100 years. Naruto nodded and kissed her on her cheek, getting a hug in return. He rubbed her back and she let go of him.

"Are you sure about this My Lord?" The new Raikage, E, asked. The human body of the Yondaime Raikage became old and it was required to appoint a new one, which Naruto decided should be A's son. While he could have made A immortal, it was better to have a normal cycle.

"I'm sure, peace just ain't for me. Just make sure no one enters my tower" Naruto commanded, if anyone so much as scratched the inside of his tower...

E took a step back and started to sweat "Yes My Lord!" He saluted and moved out of the way, allowing him and his wives to walk out of the village. They were wearing Akatsuki cloaks to make sure no one would see their faces before they reached Konoha, it would be more amusing for them when they reveal who they are to the Hokage

After a couple hours of walking, Nibi got annoyed "Oh my god! You're god! Just teleport us!" She shouted in his ear, not faltering his walking.

She was forced to keep walking next to him with an angry expression on her face. She looked over to her fellow wives to complain to them but gasped when she saw the houses and the civilians that helped her realize that she was in the past version of Konoha.

Naruto stopped and quickly kissed her on the cheek(Though the straw hat was being a biatch), her sisters smiling at her under their straw hat "You were saying?"

**With Sarutobi Hiruzen**

"Hokage-sama!" An Anbu landed behind Hiruzen, who was looking over his village on his balcony

Sarutobi looked at him through the corner of his eye "What?" He asked coldly, the war getting to him.

The Anbu member went down on one knee and bowed his head "An unknown group has entered the village, they are wearing long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. They also have straw hats covering their faces." The Anbu described the group

Sarutobi seemed alarmed by this and turned around looking very serious "Capture them, they may be working for Iwagakure or one of our other foe's" Sarutobi ordered

The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a blur

Sarutobi turned around and looked over the village once again "A_n unknown group, huh"_

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with his wives, basking in the fearful looks they got from the civilians. The cloaks had 2 purposes, one he had not told the group; scaring people and one he did tell the group: secrecy. Even though it would probably cause problems, he loved when he could feel fear in the air.

They were suddenly stopped from walking any further when a squad of Anbu landed in front of them, their hands hovering over their weapons

The leader of the squad walked up to Naruto "You are coming with us." The leader ordered, his voice not displaying any emotion.

Naruto chuckled under his straw hat causing the squad to tense and grab their weapons "Fine, fine" he said, his amusement of the situation and the instant agreement to come with them surprised the group, even if they didn't show it.

The Anbu behind them walked up to them with chakra cuffs "Sorry sir, but you're going to have to be cuffed." The Anbu told Naruto, not amusing him in the slightest

Naruto spun around and hit the cuffs out of the Anbu member's hand in an instant, the amazing amount of speed surprising them, but all of the squad still quickly pulled out their weapons "Screw that, I'm not wearing any cuffs" He said, his eyes showing his distaste

The leader walked up to Naruto "Fine, but one threatening movement and we'll end you" He said, getting a snort from Naruto. The squad, hearing their leader's order, sheathed their order.

"This is already fun" Nibi whispered to Juubi and Yugito, who nodded with a smile. 100 years of boredom can really make such normally boring activities fun.

The Anbu that was behind the three girls narrowed his eyes _"Fun? Is that what they are here for? Fun can mean a variety of things, one being killing" _He thought, putting pieces together already. After all, one of his jobs was protecting the village, and these people could be a risk to that.

They started leading the group towards the Hokage Tower, the sight of the Anbu leading mysterious cloaked figures to the Hokage bringing fear to their hearts as they thought that these men might have been enemy's and might have struck already somewhere within the village.

While walking, Naruto spotted someone he recognized, a tiny Kakashi, Obito and some little girl talking with a blond man

"_Minato!"_

Minato looked at him and narrowed his eyes, slightly pulling out his kunai just in case of any sudden attacks. Kakashi and his team seemingly noticed that Minato had looked over to Naruto and did the same, also narrowing their eyes. Like sensei like students I guess.

Naruto grinned and waved at them, getting them to further narrow their eyes. He passed by them and noticed that his Yugito and Nibi waved at him also, Juubi pulling out her Katana just to scare them. He chuckled when he heard one of the Anbu telling her to put it away and her arguing with him.

Naruto looked forward once again and continued to walk, a noticeably bigger grin on his whiskered face. The Anbu in front of him took note of this and grimaced, noting that the man behind him knew something about Minato.

They eventually reached the Hokage tower, which, by the way, was no where near Naruto's

The Anbu grabbed the group by the shoulder and disappeared in a blur, reappearing inside the Hokage's office in a blur as well.

The Anbu got on one knee while Naruto and his group walked up to his desk "How are you doing this fine day?" Naruto asked, having a slight mocking tone inside of his voice

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at him "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where are you from?" The Hokage asked, his gaze never leaving Naruto's grin that was barely hid by the straw hat

Naruto reached up and pulled off his hat, revealing his face and his fedora, which caused some of the Anbu to sweat drop. A hat over a hat?

Naruto grin enlarged "Names Naruto Namikaze, at your service" Naruto revealed, pulling off his fedora and bowing, showing his bright blond hair.

The Anbu and Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise, the similarities between Naruto and Minato almost impossible to miss. It was almost like a henge, but anyone who walked through his office door would automatically lose any henge that they were using. The only one who could go through the door and maintain their henge would be Tsunade, the Slug Princess, though she would have to concentrate.

Hiruzen's eyes returned to his normal size after a few minutes of staring "How about the women behind you?" He questioned, motioning towards the women behind Naruto

The women simultaneously smirked and took off their straw hats, revealing their beautiful faces to the men in the room.

Hiruzen slightly recognized Yugito but filed it away for later "What are you doing here, Namikaze?" Hiruzen asked, he would have to get a blood check later but for now he was going to believe the boy based on his looks.

Naruto tipped his fedora low enough so it barely covered his blue tinted sunglasses "Nothing much," Naruto said, the answer itself getting a glare from Hiruzen

"Just some fun is all" Naruto continued, getting an even larger glare from Hiruzen, though it did hold some surprise

"Fun?" Hiruzen asked in slight disbelief, though it was more in the dangerous tone zone

Naruto stood up strait "Yes, fun. All I want is for me and my friends here to become Shinobi of your village" Naruto explained without his bloodthirsty smile on, for once having a serious face on

Hiruzen started analyzing the man for any signs of Shinobi training and found a lot. He smirked on the inside, knowing this man might be a help for his village, he would just have to make sure he was not an enemy, but that was for the T&I department to deal with. He started looking at the females and nodded once he found that they also had Shinobi training. suspicious, but, again, that's for the T&I.

Hiruzen nodded at the group "Alright, but your going to have to get your mind read by the T&I just in case" Hiruzen said, getting a cry from one of his Anbu

"But sir, they m-" The Anbu was interrupted when the Hokage shouted an order at him "Be silent!"

Just as Yugito was about to say 'no' to the Hokage as she didn't want her mind read, she was interrupted by a grinning Naruto

"Alright" Naruto agreed, getting shocked looks from his wives, which were hidden quite well.

Hiruzen pointed at the door "You will be at the T&I department tomorrow at 6, don't be late " Hiruzen ordered.

Naruto nodded, the Anbu behind him disappearing in a blur. They put back their straw hats on their head and started walking out of the door and eventually walked out of the tower.

His wives simultaneously smacked him over the head "What are you talking about? If we get out minds read then were fucked!" Juubi shouted at him, only getting a grin in return. The scene getting a few looks, even though no one heard much

Naruto put his arms over their shoulders and pushed them near his face "I'm god, remember?" He whispered, slightly mocking Nibi.

The women around him blushed at the embarrassment of forgetting such a big fact.

Juubi suddenly remembered something important "What about a house, if one just appeared out of nowhere, people will get suspicious" Juubi explained, not worried as much as it probably should

Naruto shrugged "Lets just buy one" Naruto proposed, his hands suddenly full of Ryō **(Naruto currency) **

The three women suddenly grinned and stole the Ryō from Naruto's hands, running off to somewhere Naruto couldn't find, even after hours of running

"God damnit...wait...aren't I-"

**With** **Kushina**

"Hey Mikoto! Have you heard about the mysterious cloaked figures entering the Hokage tower? Surrounded by Anbu!" Kushina informed, getting a surprised look from her friend. They were currently walking down the street towards the Uchiha compound, but no one was there except for them, weird.

Mikoto gasped "Have they attacked somewhere?" The black haired woman asked, worried that some of her friends might be injured

Kushina shook her head "I don't think so" She answered, scratching her cheek

Mikoto raised an eyebrow "So why were they taken in?" She asked

Kushina deadpanned at her "Usually I'm the stupid one, most likely because they were suspicious" She once again answered, this time with a know-it-all look on her face

"Do I really look suspicious?" A voice came behind Kushina, startling both her and Mikoto.

They spun around and gasped when they saw one of the cloaked figures that Kushina saw earlier. Kushina pulled out a kunai and swung at the figure, only for her hand to be caught. Kushina attempted to pull to kunai back but his grip was to strong.

Mikoto suddenly appeared behind Naruto with a long Nodachi in hand. She swung at his back but his free hand suddenly flashed behind him and grabbed it, holding both women in place. Mikoto seemingly forgetting that she could just... I don't know, let go!?

Naruto swung Mikoto using the Nodachi in his hand and smacked her into Kushina, who he let go at the last second, causing them to be slammed into the ground

The women simultaneously somersaulted and flipped up, their weapons in hand "Where is my Katana?" Kushina whispered to Mikoto

Mikoto deadpanned at her "How am I supposed to know that?" She whispered back, just before being grabbed by the neck and flashed away

Mikoto suddenly saw Kushina at the other side of the room and felt arms wrapped around her neck "Give me..." The man started, getting a confused look from Kushina, did he know what he wanted? Truthfully, he didn't he just wanted to see his mother again.

The man started muttering things to himself "Your hair, give me your stupid looking hair!" The man suddenly demanded, getting a large sweat-drop the size of her head from Mikoto

Kushina started fuming out of the nose and ears. She threw her kunai at the man, almost hitting Mikoto if not for Naruto moving at the last second "What's so stupid about my hair, huh?" She questioned angrily, her hair starting to form into 9 tails and flying around behind her

Naruto freaked out slightly at this. Just as he was about to poke fun some more, he was bombarded with kunai from Kushina, which he had to dodge. He briefly looked at the black-haired woman in his hands and smirked slightly when he noticed her screaming and flailing her hands everywhere.

Naruto grinned and kept avoiding the kunai, every so often scaring Mikoto by putting her in the way.

Just as Kushina was about to pelt kunai at Naruto once more, her hand was grabbed. Once she glanced behind her to find the culprit, she gasped when she saw Minato grasping her hand. She also noticed Team Minato standing behind him.

Minato ignored Kushina's excuses and pushed her behind him "Hokage-sama informed us that you were at least neutral for now, why were you attacking Mikoto and Kushina?" Minato questioned, his voice carrying pure coldness

Naruto let go of Mikoto who walked next to Minato "I overheard them talking rude things about me so I came and had some fun is all" He explained, though not the first part wasn't completely true

Minato listened to Mikoto and Kushina who told him that they 'Did no such thing'. Just as he was about to attack the man, his shoulder was grabbed by a lithe hand

He looked to his left and saw Mikoto "I don't think he came here to kill anyone. He had no reason and he acted like he was playing around the entire time. Plus, when Kushina -cue glare at Kushina- started throwing kunai at us, he made sure I wasn't even scratched. If he was trying to kill us, he could have just used me as a meat shield" Mikoto explained. She really didn't know why she did so but she felt that he was telling the truth when he said 'I was kidding'.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Minato, tilting his straw hat slightly in respect. His father was a very strong human, so it was best to do such

Minato took note that the man was just above him in height "Who are you? I want the truth." Minato demanded, he had heard that the cloaked man was a Namikaze but he didn't believe it. His family was dead, period.

Naruto's straw hat shot off his head, revealing his face, which got a nice blush from the girls in the room, including the one in Team Minato "Naruto Namikaze, at your service" He took a stage bow, his bloodthirsty grin pearly white

Mikoto noticed the grin and tilted her head to the right slightly _"He seems so evil with that grin, he didn't have that on before..." _

Minato's eyes widened more than it had ever had before. The man before him looked A LOT like him. Was he telling the truth when he told the Hokage that he was a Namikaze?

Minato's hands started shaking when he saw he bright blond hair that was barely being hid by the fedora. He had never known his family, they had presumably murdered, but if that was the case, why was this man who claimed that he was his brother come from?

Naruto smirked at this, he had never expected Minato would be so...easy. He could already see the doubts from before disappear from Minato's eyes.

Naruto suddenly felt a small chakra flare from his girls, got up from his bow and brushed off his clothes "Sorry, but I better be off" Naruto said before disappearing in a flash, leaving a shaking Minato, confused team, ticked off Kushina and one blushing girl

**With The Girls**

The girls were currently searching for a house, but all of them never met their needs or wants, not even close to wants.

Yugito let out a breath of air "These houses are shit" She complained dryly, getting a nod from Nibi

Juubi looked at her from the corner of her eye "We're in the past, of course they are." She explained. Even though she looked calm, you could see the anger in those eyes

They were distracted suddenly when they head shouting from a nearby restaurant. When they went to investigate, they were surprised by the Akimichi clan head along with the Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka and the Aburame eating at one table, talking, shouting and laughing.

They were interrupted when one of the workers came up to them "Would you like a seat, madam?" A kind man asked

Nibi raised her head behind Yugito's shoulder "For free?" She asked, smiling when he nodded

"Today is a special day for this restaurant, our boss is getting married so he decided that he might as well share the joy" The man explained, getting a small smile from all 3 girls.

Just as the man was about to show them to their seats, a man came out from the dining area and whispered something in his ear that caused him to frown

The man looked over to them "I'm sorry but all of the tables are filled" He said sadly, getting frowns in return

Nibi huffed "How annoying. Give us excitement, then shitting on it." She said, leaning forward

Yugito turned around and started walking "Watch your mouth" Yugito chided Nibi, who just crossed her arms and looked away

Juubi looked at the scene in amusement, sure she was _slightly _saddened by the loss of free food- as in the future this was one of the best restaurants they had- it wasn't much of a big deal. She started following the two blondes when she heard whispering from the clan heads

"Hey, are those that the terrorists that entered the village this morning?"

"I believe so, but there hasn't been any damage to the village, so I'm not sure" Juubi half smirked half growled. It was annoying how all of these _humans _kept whispering to themselves about them. Being the center of attention was never one of her likes.

Choza looked at the backs of the women, his eyes narrowed "Should we take care of them?" He whispered to Shikaku, who took a contemplative look

Tsume looked at the cloaked women and took a sniff "They smell like demons..." She informed, her tone dead serious "We probably shouldn't deal with them in the middle of Konoha like this..." She explained, though most of them kept their eye of Shikaku for orders.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes at them. He was ordered to mind-walk them tomorrow, to know they smell like demons is alarming.

Choza's gaze suddenly flew towards his food and he started sucking in as much food as he could, a large smile on his face. Seemingly forgetting about the demon scented women

Shikaku sighed, it was most likely the Hokage who allowed them to stay as the Anbu had escorted them into the Hokage tower and let them out afterwords, fighting them would be...troublesome.

The women walked out of the restaurant, more annoyed than before. They had been searching for a house for an unknown amount of hours, without food. Being denied it was irritating.

Nibi glanced at the moon that was shining in the sky "Should we continue searching, it's night." She asked, tired

Yugito crossed her arms "What else would we do?" She asked

Juubi started to growl "Just get Naruto, he'll figure something out" She ordered, getting annoyed by the search for a house. Might as well exploit the fact that they can do anything they want

Yugito looked at her through half-lidded eyes "What would we tell the Hokage?"

Juubi tilted her head "Fuck it" She said, getting a sweat-drop from her fellow wives

They sent a chakra flare at Naruto, knowing his senses were high enough to pick it up

A couple seconds later, Naruto appeared in a flash of black, looking around"Where is the house?" He asked, slightly angry at the interruption.

Nibi chuckled nervously "Yeah, we couldn't find any..." She explained, embarrassed

Naruto raised an eyebrow "So what? Doing what I originally intended?" He asked, hoping that it was.

Juubi nodded, getting a large grin in response.

He suddenly appeared right in front of them and flashed them away. When they reappeared, they were on top of a castle, looking over the village "We don't need to stay within the village, just near it." Naruto said

The women sighed, this day was completely shit. Hopefully tomorrow would be much more fun

**The Next Day**

The Hokage walked into a room within the T&I Department, sighing from the stress when he saw the cloaked man and women in chairs, chained to it.

Inoichi walked up to the Hokage "Now?" He asked

The Hokage nodded. Inoichi turned around and walked up to Naruto. Inoichi took off Naruto's straw hat, and sweat-dropped when he saw the fedora hid under it. Inoichi took off that and crouched down, preparing to mind-walk him.

Inoichi pulled off Naruto's sunglasses, but it proved to be the biggest mistake of his life as he was suddenly enslaved by Naruto's Rinnegan.

**Within Inoichi's Mind**

Inoichi looked around, only seeing darkness

"**Hello, brother" **Inoichi looked around and gasped when he saw an exact replication of himself, the only thing different being the eyes; red irides, no pupil and black sclera (Like Yami Naruto)

Inoichi jumped backwards and reached for his kunai. Surprising him when there was none.

"**Are you trying to kill me?" **The other Inoichi questioned, a smirk forming on his face

"**You will be trapped her forever, while I take your place. Don't take it personally. It's just Naruto-sama's orders"**

…

**Alright. **

**Please tell me what is bad, good or should stay. Tell me if I should cut down on building relationships or what.**

**Please review to motivate me, Thank you, **

**Ik**


	2. Chapter 2: Evaluation

**Sup guys, its IK. Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter, it made me really want to continue, thanks once again.**

**I gotten a question in one of my reviews from, Jamesk19, but I wont respond to it. Simply because it might actually be an important part in the plot, but it might not.**

**I also got a review pretty much asking why I created Yami Inoichi instead of planting false memories. Simply because the false memories might get noticed by the Hokage. But Yami has all the normal memories, but he just follows Naruto.**

**Naruto doesn't want to abuse his godly powers, mostly because his human powers already surpass almost all of Shinobi alive and dead.**

**Now, lets get on with the story**

…

"Inoichi. Inoichi!" The Hokage shouted within Inoichi's ear. He had been 'mind-walking' for about an hour now, longer than ever before.

Inoichi snapped out of his trance and looked at the Hokage "He's fine" Inoichi reassured, getting up and stretching afterwords.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the blond haired man, looking for any signs of a take over of some kind, but eventually stopped "Alright, check the others" The Hokage ordered

Inoichi shook his head "They're not enemy's either" Inoichi said

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "How would you know that" He asked, getting a sigh from Inoichi

"They grew up together, they would not betray Naruto" Inoichi informed, struggling not to add the 'sama' at the end.

The Hokage closed his eyes and sighed "Alright then, we will let them join" The Hokage said. Just as Naruto and his wives were about to grin, the Hokage added something

"But first, we'll be evaluating their skills" The Hokage said with a smirk. The first Namikaze he knew was very strong, hopefully this one was as well.

Naruto gained a much larger grin at the prospect of fighting. Inoichi raised one of his eyebrows "Who will they be fighting" Inoichi asked

The Hokage scratched his cheek "People of my choice" The Hokage said

Naruto raised an eyebrow _"People of his choice?" _

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"What do you think is going on?" Kakashi asked his friend, Asuma. Getting a shrug as a reply. They had been ordered by their teachers to go to the Chuunin exam arena for an unknown reason.

Kurenai popped out from behind Asuma "I heard someone was going to fight today" She informed, looking a bit shy.

Kakashi looked confused "Who?" He asked, getting another shrug

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the balcony of the arena when the Hokage walked up onto it, his arms behind his body 4 cloaked strangers beside him.

The entire arena suddenly turned silent, waiting for the Hokage to address them "Today...we gather here to see a series of fights. These fights will decide if these Shinobi -he points his hand to the Shinobi beside him- will join us, or leave" He explained, getting some angry mutters in return

"Are you serious? Just for that we were ordered to gather like this"

"Seems so"

"How annoying"

"This better be good"

The Hokage waited until the muttering stopped, which was pretty soon "The first fight shall be, Naruto Namikaze Vs Minato Namikaze"

The crowd simultaneously gasped in surprise, another Namikaze within their village?

One of the figures beside the Hokage suddenly disappeared and reappeared into the arena battle ground, his cloak and straw hat flying off, revealing himself.

Kakashi jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw his sensei, Minato Namikaze

"I never expected to fight him so early" Minato muttered before jumping onto the arena floor as well.

People cheered from the stands, all of them knew Minato and knew he was an Army-killer, a very important person in the war.

Minato smiled at Naruto "We meet again" He said, getting a smirk in return "Indeed" Naruto said, his sunglasses shining blue

Kakashi snorted "You think he could actually beat Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi asked Rin, who was to his right.

Rin blushed "I don't think so" She said shyly. Her crush was talking to her!

Kakashi snorted again, he already knew the girl had a crush on him, it was impossible to miss, how pathetic.

The Hokage stomped his foot onto the balcony, getting the arena to become silent once again "Alright...Begin!" The Hokage shouted. The sound echoing in the arena

Minato and Naruto just stared into each others eyes, one grinning, one smiling. One having their eyes open, one having them closed.

The entire arena stared at this without blinking, waiting for the fight to actually begin

Minato suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, his Flying Thunder God kunai on Naruto's throat.

"Surrender" Minato ordered, the crowd already booing at the 1 second fight

Naruto chuckled before flashing to the opposite side of the arena, chuckling again when he saw Minato's surprised face

The crowd stopped booing, opting to stare in shock at the speed displayed. Kakashi had the most surprised face than anyone in the crowd, he had fought Minato in the Genin test and in training. When Minato got serious, it was impossible to keep an eye on him. To see that this new Shinobi could use such speed that matched Minato's own, it was surprising.

Naruto grabbed his fedora by the brim and threw it into the air, it flashing away as fast as Naruto "You truly do match up to the Namikaze name, brother" Naruto complimented, getting a confused look from Minato

Minato furrowed his eyebrows _"Namikaze name?" _Minato was quickly interrupted from his thinking when Naruto flashed away, leaving a trail of purple.

Minato jumped into the air, avoiding kunai that came at him from behind. Minato spun in the air, facing Naruto and threw wind coated kunai at him.

Naruto noticed the wind covering the kunai and threw his own wind coated kunai, each hitting one of the kunai.

The kunai kept trying to go through the other, the wind Chakra being used about equal in strength causing an explosion of wind Chakra(Like the Rasenshuriken, just smaller)

Naruto jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the blades of wind. Minato suddenly appeared behind Naruto, his hand laying on Naruto's exposed back

"**Fuinjutsu: Chakra Shut Down!" **Minato shouted out. Lines of blue formed on Naruto and started connecting with each other, forming a chain-like pattern

Just as the crowd was about to shout appraise, Naruto exploded into smoke, the smoke alone covering the entire arena battle grounds

Minato landed on the ground in a crouch, looking for his target. However, it proved to be too difficult as the smoke had yet to disappear.

Minato was suddenly kicked to his left. Just as he was flying to the wall, he was kicked to his right. This repeated for quite a while before they stopped, leaving an exhausted Minato on the ground.

The smoke cleared, allowing the spectators to see one grinning blond standing over another.

Minato suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, signifying that it was a clone

Naruto ducked down to avoid a kick from Minato and flipped up so he was doing a handstand and grabbed Minato's head using his feet.

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow, signifying his use of the Flying Thunder God technique. He reappeared behind a hand-standing Naruto.

Naruto jumped up using his hands, narrowly avoiding a swipe from a Flying Thunder God kunai.

Minato threw a bunch of kunai at Naruto and disappeared in another yellow flash

Naruto looked at the kunai and grinned when he noticed that they were also Flying Thunder God kunai

Just as the kunai neared Naruto, Minato flashed to the one most nearest to his supposed brother and tried to cut him using on of the kunai, but Naruto flashed away, leaving another trail of purple

**(Motha-fuckin' computer problem solved!)**

Naruto appeared on the ground in a crouch, a spike shooting from each sleeve of his cloak which got grabbed by Naruto. Naruto spun the two spikes in his hand and gripped it firmly.

Minato's kunai hit the wall and became embedded within it, while Minato himself landed on the wall sideways in a crouch

Minato used the wall and propelled himself towards Naruto. He had two Flying Thunder God kunai in his hand, both of them pointing behind him

Minato and Naruto clashed weapons, sparks flying in between them. Minato pushed off Naruto and landed across from him, his eyes showing exhaustion.

Minato threw the kunai at Naruto and flashed to the furthest one, getting right near Naruto. Just as Minato was about to grab Naruto by the head, he landed onto the ground.

He looked behind him and growled at the sight of a grinning Naruto. His head was suddenly shoved into the ground by a foot belonging to Naruto

"It seems I win" Naruto declared

Minato flashed to another kunai but was kicked back into the ground by Naruto

Just as Minato prepared to use the technique once again, Naruto smashed his boot on the Jonin's head. Minato's head got shoved into the hard ground by Naruto's foot, knocking him out.

Hiruzen looked at the sight in shock, one of his best Jonin was knocked out, and Naruto made it look easy.

The people watching also were in shock, not expecting one of their hero's to be defeated by the new Shinobi

Naruto stood up and turned to the Hokage "I win" He said before jumping onto the balcony, slightly disappointed by the fight

Hiruzen snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, more suspicious of Naruto than before. His teleportation technique was as, if not more, quick than Minato's Flying Thunder God technique.

Naruto took a glance at Hiruzen, he was becoming quite the annoyance. He might have to do something about him later. He didn't enjoy being ordered around, as a god, it was unacceptable. Though, telling people he was a god would make people think he was insane, and showing his powers would cause more annoyance for him. People would keep coming after him, thinking they could take his DNA or something similar. Sure he enjoyed a battle, but not fighting arrogant men who's best purpose was to be dog food. It was best to just display his power and reveal to them that they were beneath him. They wouldn't annoy him about adding godly things to their village, but they would treat him as a invincible human hero. More enjoyable, or maybe he was just a little stubborn.

Hiruzen looked at the medics taking Minato to the hospital ward while the people started cheering at the fight they observed before looking over to Yugito

"Yugito Namikaze VS. Inoichi Yamanaka" Hiruzen announced, getting some raised eyebrows. Another Namikaze, or was she a wife of Naruto?

Yugito's straw hat flew off her head, revealing her emotionless eyes to the people in the stands. Some of the experienced Shinobi cringed slightly at it, as they had seen those gazes on the sight of dangerous Shinobi similar to the legendary Madara. Emotionless Shinobi were... usually more exposed to loneliness. Which leads to wanting power, which leads to becoming even more lonely. But they could see the happiness the eyes held, hidden deeply inside those dark eyes

Inoichi jumped into the arena, swearing inwardly. Forced to battle his masters wife, what should he do? Would he be angering his master if he struck her?

"_Fight her with every ounce of power you hold within your body. I wish to see the power of hatred that I had grew within you in action." _Naruto's orders echoed within his mind.

Inoichi grinned inwardly at the order. He wished to test the power he had obtained as well. But he still held some hesitation, but he served his master loyally, if he said full power, he would use full power.

Yugito leaped onto the arena floor, landing with grace only cats can replicate.

"Begin!"

Yugito was suddenly in front of Inoichi, her claws already showing out of her sleeves. She swiped at him, but Inoichi surprised all of them when he bent back and back-flipped, kicking her on the chin and sending her into the air.

"_Tch, I underestimated love's little experiment" _She thought, annoyed. She glanced at Inoichi who leaped towards her and shot several small nails at him through her cloaks sleeve.

Inoichi saw this and clapped his hands together, a large light purple bubble covering him immediately after. The nails hit the barrier and fell off. This shocked everyone in the stands, was this a new technique that was created by the young man?

Yugito started floating in the air, shocking some Shinobi at the mastery off wind, which was the only explanation they could come up with _"A mind barrier being used outside of the mind-scape? Impressive."_ Yugito rested her hand on her thigh and took a large breath of air, preparing to use one of the new techniques she came up with

Inoichi's mind barrier seemingly turned into slime and fell onto the ground, getting an annoyed look from Inoichi "Only for a few seconds?" He muttered _"Some of the work you're going to have to do yourself, Inoichi" _Naruto's voice echoed within his mind. Inoichi nodded and looked up to Yugito, waiting for her to make the first move.

"_**Fire Release: Great Tracking Fire Sun!" **_Yugito suddenly blew out a giant ball of fire that looked almost identical to the sun, just significantly smaller in size. The small sun flew towards Inoichi in great speeds almost matching a meteor

Inoichi landed on the ground and started running away from the small sun's destination as quick as he could, his hair billowing behind him.

Just as the sun was about to collide with the arena, it stopped abruptly and dashed towards the running Inoichi

Inoichi noticed this and swore _"It follows?" _Inoichi jumped onto the wall and used it to jump over the small sun that was almost right behind him. Inoichi smirked, thinking that it was going to smash into the wall

This didn't happen however as the giant fireball split apart into millions of tiny fireballs and redirected itself towards the still-in-the-air Inoichi

Inoichi clapped his hands together again, getting the same light purple shield to appear in front of him.

All of the now-tiny fireballs stopped and started floating around Inoichi, getting an annoyed look from Inoichi _"Smart little shits" _Inoichi's shield turned into slime and fell off him, a fearful look appearing on Inoichi's face instead.

The fireballs started colliding with Inoichi, a pained look replacing the fearful one. Eventually the rain of fireballs stopped and allowed Inoichi to fall onto the ground.

Inoichi started struggling to stand up but eventually gave up and allowed himself to eat the dirt he was laying on.

Yugito huffed _"Still too weak..." _She stopped hovering in the air and fell on the ground softly.

Hiruzen's eyes closed and he sighed, his men were being beaten easily. Hopefully, for his village's sake, at least one of the new Namikaze's lost. This would prove at least some of his men were strong.

"Yugito Namikaze wins!" The Hokage shouted into the stands, getting some boo's and some shouts of appreciation because of the battle.

Naruto snorted, disappointed. He had hoped that Inoichi would be at least create more than one technique.

Nibi smiled, her pupil was getting much stronger, enough to defeat Shukaku, also known as Ichibi.

Juubi looked at Nibi from the corner of her eye, noticing the proud smile on her face. She had never seen her daughter as proud as when she sees Yugito fight. It made Nibi happy, which made Juubi happy.

Yugito leaped onto the balcony and stood beside Nibi, one eye closed and the other half-lidded.

Hiruzen looked to Nibi, the next to fight "Matatabi Namikaze Vs. Kushina Uzumaki" Hiruzen announced

Nibi huffed "I hate that name" She grumbled before jumping into the arena. Forgetting to remove her straw hat. Some people were disappointed at this since they wanted to see the face of the woman. As the other woman was quite beautiful.

Naruto smirked, he had told Hiruzen the real name of both Juubi and Nibi. They got pissed at this, but he explained it. Avoiding some of the nagging he could have gotten if he hadn't. It seemed they liked their titles more than their actual names. Or maybe they just didn't want people to know about it. He didn't really know, and he wasn't that much of an ass to just read their mind without asking them. But who was he kidding, who would ask their wife if they could read their mind?

Kushina appeared on the arena floor, fury displayed upon her face.

Nibi noticed this and raised an eyebrow "Why so mad?" Nibi questioned in a slight mocking tone.

Kushina looked to the hole made by Minato's head and narrowed her eyes "Oh! That..." Nibi chuckled.

Nibi suddenly stopped chuckling when she felt some of Kyuubi's Chakra seeping out of the woman in front of her. She looked at her and saw a tiny bit of it seeping out of her gripped fists.

Hiruzen noticed this and swore, Kushina was angry enough to start using the Kyuubi's power. She only managed to control 3-tails in training. If she gets angry enough to start using 4-tails, she might start massacring some of the villagers. Why didn't he think of this before? He should of known Minato's bashing might get to Kushina.

Nibi went into a battle stance. Kushina was an A-Rank if she remembered correctly. The Chakra of the Kyuubi would boost it to an S-Rank or beyond if used correctly. But she knew her own power, she would not be able to take her if she went up to 4-tails. She would never use her husband's power in real battle, it was pathetic to borrow power from someone else.

Just as Hiruzen was about to announce the start of the fight, Kushina blasted off the ground towards Nibi, her body cloaked with red Chakra and one red tail waggling behind her.

…

**Sup' guys! How you doin?**

**Now, I do have to tell you I did not actually get my computer fixed. It worked for a few minutes and I was able to email some of my stuff to a friends computer and she sent it to me again for this NEW computer. **

**Now, this chapter was a little short, and it may be a little bad because of the large unwanted "Break" and I wanted to get this out as quick as I could.**

**Alright, see ya**

**IK**


	3. Chapter 3: Evaluation Pt 2

**Alright...**

**Thanks for all reviews that were submitted last chapter, it motivates me so please keep doing so.**

**And Thornsword: This Naruto wasn't tortured, he wasn't beat, he was just isolated. And he does secretly still care for Hiruzen, who cared for him. So he won't just kill him because he is ordering him around. Naruto is NOT evil, more like semi-insane, but in the good way. He will still kick ass and maybe leave the village or something but becoming feared in the village or being asked for godlike things is something he doesn't want. He just wanted to come here for something to interest him. Sure in the first chapter he liked basking in the fear, but he knew it was only because of the cloak and not because he was some kind of tyrant. Sorry if I did something wrong in this story, but this is how I want to do this. And yes, he is holding back. But if he didn't he would fuck everything up in a second and he would not achieve his goal, which is having as much fun as he can. Then there is no story. He still is going to beat the crap out of everybody, but in a way so he has some fun. Inoichi is done like this for a reason. He wanted to test something and he never really knew Inoichi well enough to not do that. Personally, if I was a god, I would test stuff all the time (: I wonder if I would become the female Orochimaru if I was in the Naruto universe? **

**Sorry about that, anyway, ladies and gentlemen: the story!  
**

…

Nibi jumped over the Jinchuuriki and spun around with her hands extended, managing to back-hand Kushina into the hard wall. Kushina's eyes snapped back open and she suddenly disappeared in a blur.

Nibi leaped backwards, narrowly avoiding a punch from Kushina. Kushina disappeared and reappeared behind Nibi, her hand pulled backwards for a punch. Nibi noticed this and jumped into the air, once again avoiding the fist. Nibi landed on the fist and spin-kicked Kushina on the face, sending her into the wall once again.

Nibi landed on the ground in a crouch, her hidden hands preforming single-handed seals for a technique.

Kushina pushed herself off the wall and brushed some dirt and rubble off her body, her eyes looking over the woman in front of her. The woman used close-combat, but it was too early to judge. The woman also seemed to be able to sense things very well as the one-tailed form increases your original speed dramatically (at least for her)and most people she used it against never saw it coming. Not only that, but in the form she was in, Kushina could see in darkness and noticed the cat-like eyes shadowed by the straw hat. Using all of the knowledge she could gather, she could say that this woman was going to be difficult to sneak up on.

Naruto smirked and looked to Hiruzen while the battle continued below them " So, we're Jonin?" Naruto asked, wanting to know their position within the village

Hiruzen glanced at Naruto and looked back at the fight. He was going to give him a Jonin rank of course, he defeated one of his best Shinobi, but he didn't see all of she fights between the woman, so he had to wait.

Naruto huffed, being ignored being almost nostalgic. He looked back at the battle and smirked once again

Nibi leaned back, avoiding a kick from Kushina. Nibi grabbed the leg and swung her into the floor. Nibi jumped back, avoiding a swing by Kushina's tail. Kushina disappeared in a blur of red and appeared in front of Nibi, her nails extending into claws.

Kushina swiped at Nibi, who disappeared in a flash of blue as soon as the claws touched the cloak. Nibi reappeared on the other side of the room opposite to Kushina and shoved her arms into the ground.

Kushina braced herself for an attack, but wasn't prepared when she was grabbed from behind her. The arms were of blue fire and it burned her arms. She only managed to hold in the screams of pain because of the pain tolerance she gained from the Kyuubi.

Nibi smirked, the technique was more like a summon. It created a fire monster of any kind, but the only problem is there needed to be a lot of heat in the area. Not only was there a lot of humans who produced body heat in the stands, the Kyuubi and her produced more heat than a small sun when in full-demon form, in human form it was more like a camp-fire.

"**Nibi..." **Echoed within Kushina's mind. **"Mother..." **The deep voice once again echoed within her mind.

Kushina suddenly broke free of the fire and flashed onto the wall, her tail flailing around her. Kushina blasted off the wall towards Nibi, leaving a large broken wall behind her.

Kushina swung her tail at Nibi, only for it to be caught by the fire monster. Kushina smashed her teeth together and used the gripped tail to pull herself in front of the fire monster's face. The monster somehow disappeared and left her to drop onto the floor. She stood up and started preforming hand-seals with amazing speed.

"**Water Release: Water Turret!" **Kushina shouted before opening her mouth in a perfect circle. Suddenly water bullets started being fired from her mouth in an impressive speed, flying towards Nibi.

Just as the water bullets were about to hit Nibi, the fire monster jumped in the way and took all of the shots without moving an inch.

Kushina's eyes widened in realization _"She cant move, can she?" _Kushina spewed more bullets at the fire monster, waiting for it to dispel, only for her to get the surprise of her life: it wasn't weakening, it was growing!

Nibi smirked, the fire monster technique caused the user's neck-down to be completely paralyzed. Though it was impossible to kill the fire monster once created. It kept growing simply because the fire monster could absorb particles once it touched him, be it heated or cold and used it to grow more fire and enlarge its body. The problem was that the fire monster was a little too slow in battle once it absorbed too much.**(The Naruto Universe is fictional, don't bitch at me about me being stupid in here)**

Kushina closed her mouth and dashed towards her opponent. The fire monster swung its arm at her once she was close enough and hit her to the ground. Just as the fire monster let down its guard, the Kushina below him exploded into smoke and it was jumped on.

Kushina used the fire monster as a wall and blasted off him towards the immobilized Nibi, who's eyes widened slightly.

Once Kushina was close enough, she headbutted Nibi, who went flying and skidding back.

The fire monster behind her turned into stone, confusing Kushina. Nibi steadily stood up and rolled her head on her neck. She never figured out why the monster turned into stone, but Naruto would never help her figure it out, and it hurt her head when Juubi tried explaining. Something about..something

Kushina smirked, even though it was pretty sad that she was this happy about getting one hit, it was pretty satisfying seeing the cloaked woman going flying back from one of her attacks.

"You really think this was a good idea? With the war going on, and all we're doing is watching fights?" One of the Shinobi whispered to his friend

The friend's eyes widened "You mean you didn't hear? We can't go anywhere. The other villages have a barrier about 4 miles out of our village. Right now we can't do anything but wait until the squad sent break it." He explained, a downcast expression on his face

"Then, how did they get in?" the Shinobi asked,

"You can enter in, but not come out, that's what I heard at least"

Nibi dashed towards Kushina, moving in a blur. She reached Kushina and pulled her hand back, preparing a swipe from her claws. Nibi swung, but Kushina bent forward and dodged the attack, only a few hairs getting cut off.

Kushina tried to upper-cut Nibi but the cloaked woman disappeared in a blur. Nibi reappeared behind Kushina in the air and went down in an axe-kick.

Kushina blocked it with her tail but flinched from the contact and the shock-wave. Kushina spun around with her leg out and tried to kick Nibi but the blonde woman flipped using the tail and grabbed the foot in a handstand type position.

Nibi jumped using her hand and disappeared in the air _"Where?" _Kushina whispered to herself, her eyes scanning everything in front of her.

Kushina disappeared in a blur and reappeared on one of the walls, allowing her to watch Nibi smash into the ground. A large crater appeared on the arena floor, getting a groans from the Anbu that were forced to fix the arena when things like this happened.

Nibi looked at Kushina through the corner of her eye, eying the second tail that popped out _"She does have better control than Naruto when he still had Kyuubi within him" _Nibi complimented within her mind.

Kushina dashed towards Nibi in great speeds, almost leaving a crater behind her. Just as Kushina got within a foot of Nibi, she swiped both of her tails at her.

Nibi grabbed the tails and swung Kushina into the floor _"Time to get a little more serious" _Nibi dragged the body out of the crater created by Kushina's body and threw it into a wall, creating another big hole in the wall.

Hiruzen sweat dropped _"The woman is creating more damage than any man ever in there!" _

Nibi ran towards the stuck Kushina, her claws extended to the point which it scratched the ground. Nibi shoved her claws towards Kushina. Just as it was about to impale the red-haired woman, she disappeared in a flash of red.

Nibi's claws got stuck within the wall, giving Kushina the opportunity to start forming hand-seals for a technique.

Nibi punched the wall using her other hand, freeing her hard-as-rock nails from the steel wall. Just as Nibi turned around, she was hit with a large dragon made of water

"**Water Release: Exploding Water Dragon!" **Kushina shouted, her hands in a prayer position

Nibi's eyes widened _"Exploding?" _Just as the thought ran across Nibi's mind, the dragon exploded, leaving the entire arena covered in water, dust and made a crater that extended up to each of the walls.

Kushina stood up shakily, the explosion even reaching her position. Just as Kushina stood up completely, Nibi appeared behind her, the cloaked woman no longer having the straw hat on. Nibi looked like an older version of Yugito but also had cat whisker like marks on her cheeks.

Nibi impaled Kushina with her nails, getting some gasps from the crowd, who, by the way, were also effected by the large explosion.

Hiruzen's eyes widened to its limit, he could tell that wasn't a clone that had gotten impaled. He knew if Kushina died, a lot of her friends would go on a rampage and the thought of losing a valuable asset like a Jinchuuriki just hurt his heart. Sure he cared for her, but the village and its survival comes first. Hopefully none of the nails damaged anything too important.

Kushina threw up some blood. She looked at Nibi through the corner of her eye. Kushina tried to hit Nibi off her with her tails but Nibi raised her foot and stepped on it, pinning it on the floor and causing her to let out a wail of pain.

Kushina started gritting her teeth, unlike most Jinchuuriki, she managed to control the Kyuubi in such a way that she could materialize the tails instead of just having it made of Chakra, so instead of someone going through it, someone could easily touch it. But the good side to this is that the tails is much stronger, and because of her speed in this form, no one usually touched it.

"**Nibi!" **The third tail popped out of Kushina's lower back and smacked Nibi away. Kushina blinked, the voice, she barely recognized it _"Kyuubi!" _

Kushina was forced to stop her somewhat of a conversation when Nibi started blurring through hand-seals, seemingly preparing a fire technique based on the hand-seals.

"**Fire Release: Volcano Punishment!" **Nibi shouted. She threw her right hand out to her sides and a large blue flaming ball appeared in it, ready to be thrown. Nibi threw her hand out towards Kushina and released the large flaming ball. It flew towards Kushina in speed than rivaled a meteor.

Kushina blurred through hand-seals faster than most could even notice and raised her hand to her mouth **"Water Release: Whirlpool Missile!" **A large missile made out of water flew out of Kushina's mouth and towards the large ball of blue fire that was almost a yard away from her.

The two attacks hit each other, creating a large explosion that blew away some spectators that were in the front seats.

"The Fuck! This is bullshit, we're supposed to fix this shit!?" An Anbu shouted at the Hokage, who just nodded.

The entire arena was covered with smoke, steam, dirt and debris from the explosion.

Kushina tried to stand up but immediately fell down back onto the ground, her leg too weak to stand up any further. She heard footsteps and looked up, cringing when she noticed it was Nibi. Kushina noticed that even the woman in front of her was damaged. She had burns all over her body, her cloak was teared and she was panting. But even through all of that, she had no signs of true damage.

"**NIBI!" **Kyuubi screamed inside of Kushina's mind, getting her to scream in pain. Kushina started shredding skin, revealing the malicious red Chakra underneath. Kushina's face turned completely blood red and blood started floating into the air. The Chakra of Kyuubi and the blood of Kushina mixed together and created a large black sphere which consumed Kushina. The black sphere exploded, causing an even larger crater to consume the previous one.

Naruto smirked, he had purposefully made the arena much larger so if the transformation ever happened it wouldn't kill any villagers. He also wanted the transformation to happen so he could see if she had any more control than he had or if she was somehow even more powerful.

Hiruzen lowered his gaze, he could seal back up the Chakra but it was saddening knowing all of these Shinobi saw the woman's bad side. Hopefully they wouldn't judge her for that.

Nibi swore and jumped back, she should have just knocked the red-haired woman out when she couldn't move. The 4-tailed form can be a huge problem if you're not careful.

A tail made out of the Kyuubi's Chakra flew out of the smoke caused from the explosion and smashed Nibi into a wall. 3 more following shortly after to pin her while the first kept smashing her further into the wall.

Kushina, in 4-tailed form, dashed out of the smoke and rammed its head into Nibi. Nibi suddenly exploded into smoke, signifying that she was either a clone of used a substitution.

Nibi appeared a few yards away from Kushina, her hands on the ground **"Fire Release: Flaming Phoenix Beam!" **Nibi shouted before opening her mouth in a perfect circle. A beam of pure fire shot out of her mouth towards Kushina.

The mindless beast raised her tails in front of her, managing to block the beam. Mini-Phoenixes shot out of the beam and flew over the tails. The mini-Phoenixes flew into the transformed Kushina and turned into a large net, capturing the 4-tailed monster.

Nibi smirked, the attack is mostly meant for capturing. The beam would usually kill people who are too slow but people who managed to block it, dodge it, or deflect it would not be able to see the mini-Phoenixes that would shoot out and would easily be caught. The only weakness in the technique was the net itself. The only thing it can capture are people who have Demon Energy within them, no matter how small it it. If a Demon so much as gets within a mile of you, you have some Demon Energy somewhere on you. But it is still actually pretty uncommon that the net works, as most Demons are sealed away inside human children.

Nibi flashed next to the trapped Kushina and slapped a seal on her forehead. Kushina returned to her original form and fell onto the ground and into unconsciousness.

Nibi grinned, she knew that Kyuubi would be throwing a hissy fit right now. Being beaten by someone that was much younger and weaker than him would piss him off more than anything. Well, almost anything.

Nibi turned to the surprised Hokage and waited for him to announce her victory.

Hiruzen blinked and coughed to get the attention of the murmuring crowd "Matatabi Namikaze Wins!" He shouted out into the crowd. Some of the people in the stands mumbled angrily at their 3-in a row losses, seemingly already forgetting Kushina's transformation. Though some of them kept it in mind and watched with keen eyes as Kushina was put grabbed by medical Shinobi and brought to the medical ward.

Hiruzen noticed that a lot of the Shinobi forgot about the Demon transformation and smiled. He looked back over to the last of the Namikaze's and started frowning. These people were getting more and more suspicious as time went on, but they were so powerful that turning them away and betting on the chance of their enemy getting their hands on them was just plain stupid. He would have to watch them _very _carefully.

"Sekai Namikaze Vs. Haruyo Hyuuga!" Juubi frowned and jumped into the arena grounds. If she was right, Haruyo Hyuuga was the wife of Hiashi Hyuuga who was the father of both Hinata and Hanabi. If she was informed well enough, Hinata was not well liked by Naruto. She never figured out why, but she had a guess. Naruto might not 'dislike' Hinata, more like try to avoid her. Hinata was too shy and good for Naruto to be with. Plus, Hinata liked the 'good' version of Naruto and most likely would have been depressed if she stayed with Naruto, maybe that was why he avoided her. But she wasn't Naruto, so she wouldn't know.

Naruto looked at the blue-haired woman with a frown. She reminded him of Hinata. He liked Hinata, he really did. He would have married her as well if she wasn't so...good. Her personality wasn't for him, and he knew she would have been more heartbroken if she found out how much he had changed. Maybe she wouldn't, but, at least she found someone better. Whoever that may be. But because of those reasons, he tried his best to avoid her.

Haruyo jumped into the destroyed arena, slightly nervous, if Matatabi, or whatever her name was, managed to defeat Kushina in her 4-tailed form, what could this one do? No one she knew personally ever defeated Kushina when she utilizes her demon Chakra, let alone her 4-tailed form. Hiruzen, Minato and the 3 Sannin would be the only ones she could think of.

Juubi looked at the woman in front of her and pulled out her katana slowly. Intimidating her further.

She looked at the katana and gulped "I forfeit!" She shouted, getting some groans of disappointment from the Shinobi watching.

Hiruzen coughed, if she didn't get evaluated, he wouldn't know how powerful the woman was. But judging from the Namikaze's that had already fought, she should be powerful enough.

Naruto watched as Juubi jumped back on the balcony "Have we proven ourselves?" Naruto asked the Hokage, who rubbed his neck

"Yes, but meet me in the office, I think it's time I give you a mission" Hiruzen said before going to dismiss the Shinobi in the stands

Naruto smirked and grabbed his wives by the waist, getting a surprised look from Nibi. He vanished in a flash of purple and landed in the Hokage's office.

He let go of his wives and sat on the Hokage's chair, raising his feet onto the table and tipping his fedora down enough to block his vision.

Nibi chose to move behind him and wrap her hands around his neck "You know that's rude, right?" She whispered in his ear, getting a chuckle in response "Who cares."

Hiruzen appeared in the office, being greeted by a supposedly sleeping Naruto with his boots on his desk. The Hokage walked up to the desk and snorted, it was weird seeing the other side of the office for once.

Naruto looked up to the Hokage and raised his fedora, waiting for Hiruzen to give them the mission.

Hiruzen started smirking "First off, you're Jonin." Hiruzen started getting a smirk from Naruto "Your first mission is going to be with your wives. You will be assisting the Sannin defeat an army of 400 Shinobi coming from east of here. They got through the barrier that they put up while we can't. The squad sent will break it soon but we still need to get rid of the army. The Sannin would be able to finish them but I can't take chances with some of my best Shinobi" Hiruzen explained

Naruto smirk grew in size _"The Sannin? How fun." _Naruto threw his feet off the desk and stood up

Nibi jumped on Naruto's back while Juubi grabbed him by the waist. Yugito just grabbed Naruto's arm. The 4 newly Jonin vanished in a flash. Only leaving a small trail of purple.

Hiruzen sat on the chair and pulled out his pipe. He put it in his mouth and sighed in contentment

**With The 3 Sannin!**

Jiraiya jumped back, his hands flying through hand-seals **"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" **Jiraiya spit out a large fireball towards the army in front of him. Many of the Shinobi jumped out of the way, but the ones who were too slow were slowly burnt to death.

Tsunade jumped out from behind Jiraiya into the army and punched the ground, killing some Shinobi and creating a large crater on the ground.

The Shinobi threw kunai at Tsunade but it was blocked by a large snake shield that flew out from the ground. The shield disintegrated, revealing Orochimaru standing over the crouching Tsunade.

Jiraiya jumped next to Orochimaru and looked at him through the corner of his eye "You think we can beat them?" The white haired man asked

Orochimaru snorted "If we keep being forced to use so much Chakra, no." Orochimaru said, his eyes looked back at Jiraiya

Jiraiya looked back at the army and his eyes widened when he saw hundreds of wind bullets flying towards them and he quickly started forming hand-seals, slamming them on the ground when he finished**"Earth Release: Multiple Earth Walls!" **A large earth wall popped out of the ground, being followed by more popping out from behind it.

The wind bullets easily penetrated the first wall and continued to fly through the walls. The hundreds of wind bullets never reached the Sannin however, because of all of the earth walls

Orochimaru snorted "Yeah, you listen perfectly!" The snake-man mocked

Jiraiya huffed and started throwing kunai towards the army. The three Sannin managed to kill about a hundred already, but there were still 400 left, and he noticed that more Shinobi went through the barrier, meaning they kept sending more and more Shinobi. He noticed the headbands and noted that these Shinobi were from Kumogakure.

The three Sannin's eyes widened when they sensed a large amount of Chakra behind them and quickly dashed to the side. Tsunade narrowly avoided an axe-kick coming from the 3rd Raikage, but still got hit from the rubble and dirt.

Jiraiya started gritting his teeth, the army was tough enough, but now the Kage of Kumogakure?

The Raikage suddenly got surrounded by lighting Chakra, signifying his use of the **Lighting Release Armor**

Orochimaru's eyes widened, recognizing the terrifying technique. Orochimaru noticed the man point one finger at them and quickly grabbed their shoulders and threw them to the left, leaving only him to take the attack.

Orochimaru blurred through hands seals and shoved his hands into the ground **"Earth Release: Snake Covered Earth Wall!" **A large earth wall protruded out of the ground, covered in snake scales, but it was too weak and the Raikage broke through it like it was a piece of paper.

Orochimaru started backing up in fear, knowing that if he was hit, he would be killed. Just as the Chakra was about to touch Orochimaru's chest, Naruto appeared, his hand gripping the Raikage's wrist

Naruto smirked "You again..." Naruto trailed off, remembering his easy defeat of the Edo-Raikage

The 3 Sannin's eyes widened in surprise, the armor should be electrocuting him. But it was more like he was gripping a normal man's wrist.

Naruto turned to the 3 Sannin "You better help them," he pointed to his wives who were fighting the army "it would be better than just staring at me" He said, slightly frightening Tsunade with his clothing and his smirk

The three Sannin nodded and went to go help his wives. Naruto looked back at the Raikage, who had a confused look on his face "You know me?" The dark-skinned man asked

Naruto smirked, it somehow glowing through the darkness created by his wide fedora "Hmm" Naruto threw the Raikage into the air and flashed behind him, his hands on the muscular man's back **"Naruto Release: Get Fucked Up!" **Naruto shouted in amusement. A large piece of the ground flew out and hit the Raikage, but it was almost not even felt.

Naruto jumped off Raikage, allowing hundreds of other rocks to start flying into the Raikage. Eventually, all of the rocks completely caged and trapped the Raikage within them. Naruto raised his hands into the air and threw it it to his right. The now big rock flew to the right of Naruto, seemingly following the hand and crashed into other Shinobi, but breaking it open.

The Raikage looked around at his crushed men and growled in anger. He spun around and dashed towards Naruto in speeds rivaling a falling meteor that was thrown by superman.

Once the Raikage was in front of Naruto, he threw his fist at him. Just as the fist was about to touch Naruto, the blond man disappeared and reappeared on his fist. Naruto looked at the Raikage through the corner of his eye, looking at him with disappointment "Such a weakling you are" Naruto mocked, the smirk on his face just serving to aggravate the dark-skinned man further.

Naruto stepped off the hand quickly when the Raikage sent his other fist at him. Naruto ducked under another punch and put his hands in his cloak pockets. The Raikage sent more punches at Naruto but the blond man kept dodging it with an amused look on his face and his hands resting in his pockets.

The Raikage realized that he was getting too angry and jumped back to give himself room to keep himself calm.

Naruto figured out what he was doing and laughed "You're smart! Unlike your seeds!" Naruto laughed out before flashing in front of the Raikage, his hand resting upon the Raikage's chest.

"**Iron Release: Thousand Stab!" **Thousands of swords flew out of Naruto's sleeve but the Raikage vanished in a burst of speed, just leaving the swords to kill the fodder Shinobi that fought behind him. Naruto smiled in approval, the speed matching Minato's Flying Thunder God technique

Naruto looked behind him and his smile grew when he saw the Raikage encased with black lighting instead of the blue "The Black Lighting" Naruto noted

The Raikage charged at Naruto with one finger in a point, his speed only leaving a flash of black.

…

**Alright, hopefully this wasn't too bad of a chapter. I felt really weird this week and didn't feel like writing, but I forced myself because I didn't want to disappoint you guys, so if you think this chapter was lacking something, I'm sorry.**

**Also, if you guys are wondering, no, I'm not going to bash ANYONE in this story, I think it's a little ridiculous but that's just my opinion. **

**Thanks for reading, please review as it motivates me**

**IK**


	4. Chapter 4: Kage

**Sup! Me again**

**Someone said to hurry up and kill someone, and all I have to say is; What? It is only at the 4th chapter(or something), do you expect him to just get up and kill someone in the village? Anyway, now that the story has finally gotten up to the point where he is doing missions, yes, people are going to die.**

**If you wished for Kushina and Naruto, I'm sorry but I cant do that. I would feel bad if Naruto just came out of no where and stole Minato's girl, especially if I need her and Minato to make the original main character** **(:**

**Also, I hope you people read chapter 629 of Naruto, even though it wasn't amazing, it was good. But it revealed something that I can include within this story, so if you did read it, you might know what.**

**...**

Naruto blurred out of the Raikage's sights and reappeared behind him with a long, white sword in his hand. The sword was normal enough, the only thing alarmingly weird being the red eye in the middle that looked around in such a speed **(Yep! If you read Kyuubi's Chakra, you'll remember this sword! Its just thinner.) **Naruto slashed at the dark-skinned man's back and got a satisfying splash of blood that painted his cloak.

The Raikage managed to hold in his grunt of pain and turned around to try to punch the cloaked man. Naruto side-stepped the punch and returned it with a kick to the face that was powerful enough to send the Raikage flying into a cliff. The cliff collapsed upon the Raikage's laying body, covering him with rubble, dirt and boulders

The Raikage broke through the rubble only to be rewarded by another kick to the face, this time sending him flying towards the barrier wall. Just as the Raikage was about to hit the barrier, a large red transparent hand flew out and smacked him into the ground.

Naruto chuckled, what a perfect barrier they created. Just as Naruto looked at the moving hand, he had an idea.

Naruto flashed next to the Raikage and kicked him towards the hand, who immediately hit it back to him once it got near it. Naruto kicked the Raikage back towards the hand who smacked it towards Naruto once again in a twisted game.

Naruto smirked and continued his game with the hand. The game soon got fast enough that the Kumo Shinobi could only see a blur of black, red and brown. The Raikage eventually got sick of the humiliation and raised his arm in an X-position to block Naruto's kick.

Naruto noticed this and grabbed the Raikage by the neck, getting some kind of disappointed groan from the hand, who retreated back into the barrier.

The Raikage's Black Lighting Armor suddenly dispersed from his body, giving the muscular man quite the shock (No pun intended)

Naruto's Rinnegan faded from his covered eyes as the Raikage tried to use the technique again, but growled when it failed.

Naruto snorted, gaining the attention of the third Raikage "Don't bother trying, you'll just keep failing." Naruto's advise fell on deaf ears however when the Raikage tried once again to activate his armor.

"_Just finish him Master, I wish to feast upon his soul..." _The sword whispered in Naruto's mind. Naruto just hummed _"Why are you so impatient? Just wait a few seconds" _Naruto responded, getting a weird groan in response. It sounded like it came from a dead body.

Naruto looked up to the Raikage with a malicious grin on his face. The Raikage noticed this and struggled to get free of the man's grip, but failed.

A group of Kumo Shinobi noticed the state their leader was in and rushed in to help. But none of them noticed the grin on the man grow.

Naruto saw this through the corner of his eye and threw his sword in the air to get his hand free. He pointed his free hand at the group on Kumo Nin and his Rinnegan came to life within his eyes

"**Almighty Push of the Malicious God!" **The group of Nin and the ones behind them burst into chunks of flesh and bone, shooting fear through all of the Kumo Shinobi's bodies.

Jiraiya saw this and his eyes widened, he remembered that technique from when little Nagato used it. Just that this one was much more powerful. Did that mean this random man had obtained the Rinnegan?

Naruto caught his falling sword, who immediately started complaining to him. The Raikage's face turned impassive as he waited for his inevitable death from the hand of this cloaked figure. It turned out that was the final face he was ever going to make, as a sword went through his throat.

Naruto let the man slide off his sword and fall onto the ground. Naruto looked at his sword as all the blood that painted it got absorbed into the blade and created weird pitch-black tentacles to sprout off the sides of the blade

"_Thank you Master..." _The sword said, getting a grunt in response. Truth be told, he didn't really like the tentacles, but he knew it was created to signify how many souls he had stolen already, which was over 500. The tentacles only now sprouted simply because it needed so much souls to take a form.

"_Take away the tentacles, its annoying. It keeps touching my hand..." _Naruto ordered, only to get annoyed by a nervous chuckle

"_Sorry Master, but the only way I can do that is to release all the souls." _The sword responded.

Naruto sighed and looked over to the army, only to see all of them charging at him in rage. Naruto smirked at this, flashed in front of the nearest one and started slashing his way through all of them. While this was going on, Naruto noticed that the tentacles scooped up some Shinobi and crushed them _"Never mind, these are actually useful" _Naruto thought in amusement, getting a 'yes Master' as a response.

"_Never knew that contract would be this...weird"_ Naruto thought, remembering the contract he made with the Kyuubi.

**Flash Back Start **

The Kyuubi collapsed on the ground, the water below him splashing around. He raised his snout out of the water and looked towards Naruto **"Before I die, I wish to give you a proposal." **The huge beast said with a frown on his face. You're not usually happy when your plans just shit on you, so why should he?

Naruto tilted his head slightly, but didn't respond, opting to just wait for him to continue

The Kyuubi noticed this and smirked **"I want to give you something, it is the contract of the gods, once you've signed it, you have something every god has: the ability to take souls to increase your own strength."**

**Flash Back End**

Naruto back-flipped, narrowly avoiding a barrage of fire-covered kunai. Naruto landed in a crouch and smirked at the angry Shinobi.

However, the Shinobi seemingly forgot about the enemies they were previously fighting and got slaughtered from behind by the female Namikaze's and the 3 Sannin.

The Kumo Shinobi that were about to jump into the barrier saw this and decided to take a 'tactical retreat'. Pretty much meaning they got the fuck out of there.

Orochimaru looked at the creepy individual known as 'Naruto' and decided to ask him some questions, mainly to figure out his side in the war "And who would you be?" Orochimaru questioned, luckily he wasn't too much into his snake side so his tongue didn't slither out.

Naruto grinned "Naruto Namikaze at your service, Jonin" The reveal shocked Jiraiya, another Namikaze? Impossible

"That's impossible, Minato never said anything about any family members!" Jiraiya shouted in Naruto's face, only to get pushed back by Naruto's finger

"And did he ever _know_ of any family members?" Naruto asked, getting a funny look from Jiraiya

Orochimaru decided to ignore Jiraiya "Where is your headba-" Orochimaru was interrupted when Naruto raised his headband from his pockets, revealing the Konoha symbol.

Orochimaru furrowed his eyebrows "How did you so easily defeat the 3rd Raikage, if most can't even scratch him?" The question got the attention of the other Sannin

Naruto's grin grew "Being powerful is just in the Namikaze blood" Naruto shrugged the question off

The pale man's attention was suddenly drawn away from Naruto when he heard a weird screeching sound from behind him. When he turned around, he smirked at the sight of the barrier turning dark-purple and falling into the ground.

"It seems like those Anbu finally did their job..." Tsunade sighed in annoyance

Naruto stood up and dusted off his cloak, though it just smeared some of the blood "We're done here, you should also be getting back." Naruto said before flashing over to his wives and flashing all of them out.

Jiraiya looked at the trail of purple with wide eyes. The technique, it resembled the **Flying Thunder God **so much that the only thing signifying the difference was the purple flash and the small trail left afterwords.

Orochimaru turned around to face his teammates "He's right, we should be going."

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in Hiruzen's office with his wives in his arms, getting a surprised look from Hiruzen, who was relaxing with his pipe in hand.

Naruto let go of his wives and walked up to Hiruzen's desk "Mission is completed" Naruto informed, getting a nod from Hiruzen

"Where are my students?" The man asked

Naruto shrugged "They should be getting back right now" Hiruzen nodded once again, but a emotionless look replaced his calm one "Anything important happen?" Hiruzen asked, getting a large grin from Naruto

"None, none at all" Naruto chuckled before walking off, his wives following right behind.

Hiruzen's eyebrows furrowed in thought _"We'll see, boy. We'll see."_

Naruto sighed in mock sadness "I think I've rusted, I'm not fighting like I used to" Naruto grinned

Juubi smacked his arm "Quit it. We have nothing to do for now, any ideas?" The purple haired woman asked her fellow wives.

Naruto shrugged "I got nothin'" The others sighed, bored already

Yugito looked at the moon "Guess we'll just have to wait 'till the Hokage gives us a mission." She said, her hands resting on her hips

Naruto's grin fell

**A couple hours later**

"Where do these people live?!" One of the Anbu who had an owl mask shouted in frustration

A bear masked individual calmly walked up beside him "How am I supposed to know? The Hokage never informed us..."

The man with the owl mask growled "Its 4 in the morning. What. The fuck, are we supposed to do?"

An raven landed beside them on a post, carrying a small collar on his neck. The raven had a long stripe of red on its back, giving it quite the unique look.

A woman with long dark-brown hair and a lion mask walked up to it and let it walk on her hand "And who are you?" She asked, she had a light voice

The raven started lightly pecking her hand and suddenly started regurgitating something, getting a disgusted gasp from the woman

A scroll that seemed to large to fit in the tiny bird in the first place, came out and landed in the woman's hand. After it successfully came out, the black bird flew onto the post again.

The woman looked at the scroll and raised her eyebrow when she saw it was completely clean, no slime, not even a tiny bit wet.

The rest of the Anbu walked up the woman, who opened the scroll. It read:

_Dear, Human Anbu_

_My name is Integra, I am a raven created by Naruto Namikaze, my Master_

_If you wish to contact my Master, you will need to call me by my name, and write me a scroll, which I will swallow and bring to my Master._

_If you wish to contact him directly, you will need to arrange a meeting, and to do that, you will need me to talk to the Master_

_If you want to verify that I am in fact, the messenger from master, you will be meeting him in 20 minutes at the Hokage mountain_

_Good day,_

_Integra_

The woman looked at the raven, and tilted her head when the seemingly female bird had a big smirk on her face and a pen next to her.

When she blinked they completely disappeared, slightly freaking her out. But, much weirder things have happened...maybe

The man with the bear mask turned around and started walking towards the Hokage mountain "Well, might as well try, right?"

The other 2 Anbu followed closely behind him. After a few minutes, they reached just below the mountain and jumped onto it. The first sight that they saw was the powerful individual known as Naruto Namikaze without his fedora and sunglasses on, revealing his bright blond hair, blue eyes, and his face to the Anbu. He also did not have his Akatsuki cloak on, revealing his normal clothes( In the first chapter)

The female Anbu member blushed under her lion mask, not seeing such a sight in a while. The blush grew in size when the blond man looked over to her with a knowing grin.

Naruto looked over to the bear masked man "Why have you called me at such a late time?" The man asked, a slight dangerous tone hidden within his speech.

The Anbu picked up one this and quickly explained "The Hokage has ordered us to give you this scroll" The bear Anbu brought the scroll out of his back pocket and handed it over to Naruto, who opened it right away. It read:

_Dear, Naruto Namikaze_

_Sorry for interrupting your sleep, but this is quite urgent._

_Suna right now hasn't moved much and has not made any alliances that we know of, because of this, I want you to go and give them the scroll hidden within the back of this one, it is an alliance request._

_I cannot go alone as that will leave the village vulnerable, and you know that would be terrible._

_Please do not bring your wives, as they would want the messenger to go alone and there to be no threats._

_This is an A-rank mission based on its importance to this war, we need as many allies as we can get._

_Good luck,_

_The Hokage_

Naruto's eyebrow raised in slight surprise, he had never heard that Konoha attempted an alliance in the middle of the war, his arrival and his changes might of screwed some things up.

Naruto looked back over to the Anbu and put the scroll away, his grin fading into a thin line "Fine, go tell the Hokage that I'll be back once I finished the mission" Naruto ordered, getting 3 nods in response.

The bear and the owl Anbu disappeared quickly, leaving the lion masked woman and Naruto on the large mountain.

Naruto looked at the woman, his hair billowing in the wind "...And you want?" He asked, leaning in front of her mask, getting her to take a step back and blush harder

The woman quickly backed up when Naruto stepped forward and disappeared in a flicker of wind, leaving an amused Naruto alone to watch the ground that the woman stood on _"What an amusing woman..."_

Naruto disappeared in a flash of purple, leaving the small purple trail to disappear on the stone heads.

**In Suna**

Katashi sat back in his chair. He was the 4th Kazekage of Sunagakure, it was interesting, but also boring as hell. The only thing he thought was not boring was the war going on, and that was something horrible to his people.

Katashi sighed and leaned into his hand, awaiting his messenger to give him the letter proving their victory. Their village made the barrier and gave the Raikage the tip that they most likely didn't expect anyone to be able to pass it, and he knew that the Hokage would overestimate his Shinobi and send few. Because of this, Kumo should of won, and even if they didn't win, they would never trace the barrier back to them as the note was anonymous. It was a win-win situation for them.

One of the Kazekage's Jonin appeared in a blur in a kneel, getting a smirk from Katashi "Konoha has fallen?" The Kazekage asked

The Jonin shook his head, getting a frown from the Kazekage "No sir, we have not been notified yet. However, there is a Shinobi of unknown allegiance outside the door. We have not been able to extract any information due to everyone suddenly becoming scared and backing off, even me." The Jonin said, sweat coming down his forehead.

Katashi raised an eyebrow and stood up, intrigued by this mysterious person. The Kage walked past the still kneeling Jonin and opened the door, only to be surprised by a blond man with some odd clothing and a scroll in his hand.

The man walked up to him and Katashi took a slight step back, the man suddenly grew a large grin, giving the Kazekage some chills "I am here for the Hokage." The Kazekage's eyes widened, what did this mean. Did the Raikage fail, or did he mean revenge? How confusing was his choice of words.

Naruto noticed this and showed the scroll to the red haired man. The Kazekage grabbed the scroll and started reading it, inwardly getting continuously more angry at how casual this man's letter was, their barrier was that much of a failure?

The Kazekage looked up over to the man and stared in his sunglasses, his mind racing to figure out a solution to this problem. He didn't want to ally himself with the enemy as he already made alliances with the rest of the major villages to take out the leaf, but maybe sign it, and strike when they least expect it.

Naruto's grin grew _"How pathetic..." _Naruto had read every single thought about Konoha that went through the red haired man's head, it was truly pathetic to think he would try such a thing and not get completely fucked.

Katashi raised the pen to write his signature but was quickly surprised when the alliance paper disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Naruto's hand.

Just as the Kazekage eyes met the man's sunglasses, he froze at the sight of seeing right through it into the purple eye of the Rinnegan.

Katashi backed up and took this as a threat "Guards!" The various Jonin and Chuunin piled up behind Naruto with their kunai on his back, but this just served to amuse Naruto further.

Naruto's grin reached it's greatest peak, showing his pearl white teeth. The Shinobi behind him started getting angry and one pushed the kunai further within Naruto's back, but not cutting anything "Get on your knees!" A man shouted, never catching the twitch of Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned around quickly and smacked 5 Shinobi into the wall, killing a couple of them just from of the sheer force "I'm not your mother!" Naruto shouted, enraging most of the Shinobi guards.

Naruto noticed the Kage behind him sending sand towards him and jumped through the roof, dodging the sand and managing to force the Kage to kill his own men.

Katashi growled "Get him and execute him immediately!" The man ordered just before jumping out of the window to prepare himself for a fight.

**With Naruto**

Naruto landed on the roof of the Kazekage tower and sliced open the following Jonin with his hand. Just as one of the Jonin was about to slice open Naruto's back, Naruto disappeared in a flash of purple and reappeared behind him with his soul sword in hand.

Naruto sliced off the man's head and flipped over an incoming fireball that flew out from somewhere behind him. Naruto landed on the tower in a crouch and used the ground to propel himself off the roof and into a nearby shop, the guard being joined by fellow Jonin.

Naruto turned around and grabbed the nearest Shinobi's throat in a tight grip, already almost killing him. Naruto used the man to bat away some of the other Shinobi and shoved him in the ground once he finished.

Naruto back-flipped his way out of the shop, avoiding a rain of element-encased kunai. Just as Naruto stopped back-flipping and landed on his feet, he was surrounded by Shinobi that charged at him.

Naruto closed his eyes and threw his hands out **"Almighty Push of the Malicious God!" **Just before the push of gravity could reach the village, a large sand dome surrounded Naruto. It still killed the people charging at him, but the village barely had any damage from what Naruto could see.

Naruto twitched in irritation, but smirked at the sight of the sand dome completely disintegrating from the sheer, raw power of the destructive technique.

After the dome completely disintegrated, it revealed the Kage standing in front of a small destroyed portion of the village. It was small, only about 1/10th of the full village "Even though I set my dome, your technique got through it... amazing" The Kage said in awe.

Naruto's sword vibrated, catching both powerful being's attention and sent its tentacles toward the Kage, but the only thing they penetrated was the wall, the Kage quicker than expected.

Naruto flashed in front of the Kage, getting a satisfying surprised look from the Kage. Naruto slashed at the Kage, only for sand to come out of the ground and block it.

The Kage sent a kick to Naruto, but it was grabbed and used to throw the red-haired man into a destroyed building.

The Kage sent a torrent of sand towards Naruto, but the semi-insane man disappeared in a flash of purple, reappearing in front of the man with his boot in the air in a stomping motion.

The Kage blocked the boot with a shield of sand and flung him towards the Kage tower, but just as he flew through it, the building collapsed on even more parts of the village.

Naruto flashed to the right of the Kage in a crouch and a large grin on his face. He didn't even have a peck of dust on his clothes, weird, considering that he just flew through a building.

The Kage swiped his sand towards Naruto, but the man disappeared in a flash of purple, reappearing on the Kage's left this time "You're getting boring, entertain me, Sand-man!" Naruto shouted in glee, forcing himself to dodge another swipe from the Kage's sand,

Naruto appeared in front of the Kage and stomped on his chest, sending him into the ground. Katashi slammed his hands on the ground and forced the sand under him to grab Naruto and throw him away.

Just as Naruto was about to hit a solid object, he disappeared once again in a flash of purple, this time reappearing on a remaining piece of bricks piled up in a pillar-like way.

Naruto's grin faded "You're pathetic, can't you use something other than that sand? No wonder they call you the weakest Kazekage, not mentioning being the weakest Kage..." Naruto insulted, he actually didn't know for sure if that information was true, he was just trying to agitate the man as much as possible so he could fight seriously.

The man's eyes widened, then narrowed, his eyes showing extreme anger. The man slammed his hands into the ground again, this time summoning golden sand to fly towards Naruto, this time in noticeably faster speed.

However, this speed was still no match for Naruto's expectations and the blond man just disappeared in a flash of purple.

The Kage sent golden sand right behind him, getting right where Naruto appeared. However, this just caused Naruto to smile and send his hand out in front of him **"Almighty Push of the Malicious God!" **The sand that was sent towards him disintegrated, leaving the Kage in shock once again.

"Why are you attacking us, I was going to sign the paper!" The man asked, his eyes having weird lines around it.

Naruto grinned "Fuck you, that's why." Naruto said before flashing in front of the man and grabbing him by the neck, trying to replicating his previous Kage kill.

The man tried to send sand and smack the man off him, but his sand didn't respond to him, confusing the auburn haired man.

Just as Naruto was about to shove his sword within the man's neck, his sword started communicating with him _"Master, please to not kill __**him**__..." _The sword's dead voice echoed within Naruto's mind

Naruto snorted _"Just because you're the spirit I chose to control the sword, doesn't mean I'm gonna do shit for you." _Naruto responded

The sword made some kind of moaning type of noise_ "But master, that's my father..."_

Naruto hummed _"So? You're the one who attacked me, I'm not going to do things for you-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Gaara"_

…

Alrighty,

Thanks for all the reviews and such, im out

IK


	5. Chapter 5: Minato

**Another week another chapter.**

**Some of you guys denied my reason why I'm not doing NaruKushi. And all I have to say is: if you don't like it, don't continue reading. Simple. I'm not doing them for reasons I've already explained in my previous chapter. It's one of my favorite pairings, but I can't do it in this story. I also have planned a lot of this story in advance and doing that pairing would screw shit up. So, sorry, but I am not doing it for this story.**

**Also, do tell me if you want a full flashback of what happened between Naruto and Gaara, as I'm not sure what to do right now.**

**If you wished to know how old Tsunade is right now, she should be around 30-40. Nawaki and Dan died in the 2nd Shinobi World War, so she couldn't look how she did when she gave Nawaki the necklace. So she DOES have the illusion to make her look like that.**

**...**

"_Please Master, he's my father, at least don't kill him using me..." _Gaara's plead echoed in Naruto's mind.

Naruto scoffed, but complied with the wish and just knocked out the red-haired man. It was dangerous, as the man could inform the Hokage that he had tried to sign it but Naruto attacked him, but Naruto was pretty sure that the Hokage wouldn't believe that.

Naruto dropped the man and looked at the destroyed portion of the village, slightly disappointed by the lack of complete destruction.

"_Thank you master..." _The voice thanked, getting no response. He knew that Naruto wouldn't befriend him unless he proves his loyalty, as he what he had previously gained he shredded almost 60 years ago.

Naruto looked around one last time for the morning and disappeared in a flash of purple.

**With Hiruzen**

The aging man took a large sigh, he was hoping that the alliance papers had gotten signed. At least then they would have at least more chance at winning this seemingly impossible war.

It was a long shot, but there was a small chance that Suna would team up with them. They had offered s much in those papers, if it was denied, he was afraid that the village he swore to protect would fall, alongside the will he had taken up, the "Will of Fire".

The tired man's attention was suddenly drawn from his papers to a small purple flash in front of his desk. With a smile on his face, he looked up to the man known as Naruto, but gained a lot of dread in his heart at the sight of the blood-covered man "What happened?" The man asked, not happy at all.

Naruto frowned "They denied it and attacked me..." Naruto lied without any hints of deceit in his voice.

The Hokage closed his eyes and laid his face on his hands, crushed by the rejection. How would they be able to defeat 4 of the Major villages without any proper alliances? The village he swore to protect, will it be destroyed? The Hokage started lightly sobbing in his hands.

Naruto's eyes slightly softened behind his sunglasses, saddened by the man who used to have more hope than anyone that he knew personally, losing it, losing the hope he cherished so much.

Naruto for once in one-hundred and five years was in a loss of words. What could he say could rekindle the man's "Will of fire"? He wasn't how he used to be, being able to spit out a motivational speech in a second of thought. He lost all that when he and the Rikudou Sennin merged.

Naruto decided to try his luck "You have Minato's Flying Thunder God, don't you?" _"Yeah, that's not a speech, well fuck." _Naruto swore inwardly, only managing to give the man a tiny drop of hope.

The aging man sighed "That's not enough, the enemy forces know about it and will try their best to avoid kunai, it's rare that they don't attack and destroy any kunai that is on the field." The Hokage responded, only to get a smirk in return

"How about me, have you already forgot about my teleportation technique? I'll destroy them for you, Hokage." Naruto grinned, getting a smile filled of hope in return

"_We have such a slim chance, but we can win. I will protect your village, Tobirama-Sama" _

**With Minato**

Minato was suddenly awakened by a knock on his door. It was in the middle of the night so it was rare for people other than robbers to visit someone. But who would attempt to steal from the famed Yellow Flash?

Minato drew an emergency kunai from under his pillow and flashed to the top of his house, only to see Naruto, his brother, looking at him with his creepy grin on his face.

Minato raised his eyebrow at the man's attire "Not wearing the cloak anymore? Personally, I liked it more than the whole Van Helsing look you have going on." Minato said, not completely comfortable with the man yet.

Naruto's grin grew "Yeah, says the one wearing only boxers. Seriously, do you only work on speed?" Naruto insulted, his teeth glowing in the darkness

Minato looked down and noticed that he actually only had boxers, he also took note of the man poking fun at his lack of muscle size and was tempted to insult the man's love of purple, but didn't just in case the man had some kind of anger point. He flashed back in his house and opened the door for Naruto.

When Naruto came in, he took notice of the lack of pictures, or furniture. It reminded Naruto a lot of how he was back in the day; no parents, so he just had a bed for furniture since it was only him. No pictures simply because there was no one who he would care enough to do such a thing, the only picture he had was the one of team seven. But Naruto noticed the small picture of Kushina near his father's bed.

He was suddenly reminded of Kurenai, Juubi, Nibi and Yugito. He hadn't seen them in about 2 days, he wondered what they were doing.

Minato noticed the man staring at the picture of Kushina and frowned slightly "And you are here for?" The question managed to snap Naruto out of his thoughts

Naruto remembered what the Hokage ordered him to do and grinned "The Hokage has ordered me and you to completely stop Suna from participating in this war." Naruto informed with a grin on his face, his blood-lust activating just from the order.

Minato's eyes widened, this was huge. Just them take down an entire village? What was the Hokage thinking?

Naruto noticed the disbelief on the man's face and decided to explain further "Suna is weakened from a..." Naruto paused for a second to find the right words "recent attack, and the Hokage will be sending reinforcements if we are forced to use the flares he gave me."

Minato raised an eyebrow, it was almost painfully obvious that the Hokage wanted to exploit the speed of the Namikaze's to its fullest potential "Alright, when are we going?" Minato asked, inwardly hoping that he could use this chance to find out about his 'brother'.

Naruto remembered about his wives "In 5 hours." Naruto said before disappearing in a flash of purple, going towards his castle to spend time with his wives.

Minato smirked, he noticed the man was slightly uncomfortable with him as well. It was comforting knowing he wasn't alone in that category. He looked back at the picture of his girlfriend and decided to visit her, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Naruto appeared in his room, only to find 2 angry women and 1 calm yet dangerous one. Naruto chuckled, how hilarious that they would become almost as blood-thirsty as he was.

"Now now, don't be so mad, I promise I'll cheer you up for at least 4 hours..."

**With Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Hiruzen**

Hiruzen let out a breath of air "He killed the Raikage?" The man asked in slight disbelief and excitement, if this was true, it would be a great achievement.

Tsunade nodded, getting a huge smile from the stressed Kage "Yes, he killed him and his teammates killed over 300 men, while we finished off about 300 more." She finished

Jiraiya and Orochimaru stayed silent, both thinking about the same thing. That man who managed to defeat a Kage of such level, not only this, but they never heard of this Shinobi. If someone was that powerful, surly they would be notified about him.

Hiruzen nodded and dismissed his students, who left in a line. Just as his students left the room, he frowned. An hour ago, just after Naruto left, Tsume came to him and told him about the smell of Demons resonating off Naruto and his wives. It was actually quite frightening. But, they couldn't afford to lose Shinobi so valuable and powerful just because of their smell, as they might have fought a Demon instead of being one themselves. However, it was a huge risk, but it was one he had to take to finish this war.

He also knew that Suna is currently too occupied in rebuilding to expect an attack from the same person and the famed 'Yellow Flash'. 2 Kage and higher leveled opponents can destroy an entire village if they surprise attack. He also knew that Suna is one of the weakest of the 5 major villages, it should go right. Or was he overestimating again?

Hiruzen sighed, he knew his overestimation cost him a lot, including the lives of some of his elites.

**5 Hours Later With Minato and Naruto**

Minato looked over to the flash of purple next to him that revealed a grinning Naruto. Minato noticed the grin that was larger than usual "What's with the grin?" Minato blinked and somehow recognized it from when his teacher left a brothel "Never mind..." He got a laugh from Naruto.

Naruto's laugh died and he pulled his sword out of the air, getting a surprised eye from Minato, who believed he used a pocket dimension seal "You ready?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Minato

Naruto grinned "Then lets fly!" Naruto disappeared in a flash of purple and Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow. Minato had attached a Flying Thunder God seal on Naruto, so when Naruto flashed over to Suna, Minato would follow closely behind.

Minato and Naruto appeared on the highest building in the small town. It wasn't as big as the Hokage tower, but that collapsed when Naruto and the Kage fought.

The view of the village was only people fixing up the broken houses and the funerals by the side of the village, it was actually quite a sad sight. But Minato knew that if these people got to his village, this would happen to the ones he loved. He couldn't feel sad right now. He even saw some babies being buried. War, how horrible it was.

Naruto grinned "Ready to destroy em'?" Naruto said with his grin stuck on his face

Minato looked down at the murdered children, wives and young men and frowned. How could he truly do this? There was hundreds of civilians down there, he would kill a Shinobi in a heartbeat, but civilian children? How could he do such a thing, make someone how he used to be. Lonely and moving from village to village without any parents or anyone to care about him.

Naruto noticed the frown and narrowed his eyes at his father "What? Please don't tell me you feel sorry for these people. We're Shinobi, we kill, just like they kill. The civilians supply some of them with weapons, it's even better if we kill them as well." Naruto reasoned, only getting a snort in response.

Minato turned to Naruto "How are you so different from me? These are innocent people-" Minato was quickly cut off when Naruto decided to interrupt "I'm pretty sure almost 10% of these civilians are rapists, 50% of these probably already had robbed someone, 80% probably killed something and 100% of these people are gonna die either way." Naruto paused "I'll probably torture them as well, I enjoy the screams of pain."

Minato gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Either kill hundreds of innocents, or let them be tortured and then killed. He looked back to the children being buried and clenched his fists "I can't, I just can't..." Minato sighed, only to be kicked into the building by Naruto.

Naruto stood over to hole made by Minato's body "Fine, I'll do it myself. Never knew you were so worthless." Naruto spit down at the body. Naruto turned around and started walking away, leaving Minato in the building with debris on his body.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly sidestepped, avoiding a butterfly kick coming from Minato. Naruto looked at Minato with a slight gap in his lips, perhaps from the surprise that his father would fight him to defend the enemy.

Naruto turned to Minato and growled "You can't be serious! Defending the enemy, how shameful!" Naruto bared his fangs and raised his sword in his own style.

The moon and the sun were both in the sky at this time, the sun behind Minato and the moon behind Naruto. But you could see the moon setting and the sun rising.

Naruto turned around and swiped his sword at a flash of yellow, only hitting a piece of hair. The tentacles came out of the sword and swung themselves at Minato but the blond man managed to disappear again and reappear behind Naruto with a kunai in hand.

The kunai was thrown at Naruto but the man just spun around, sliced the knife down the middle and flashed in front of Minato with the sword touching the ground. Naruto brought it up to slice Minato up the middle but the young prodigy pulled a kunai out of his sleeve and blocked it.

Naruto smirked "You should know how this particular song and dance goes, Minato. Don't be stupid! You'll die just to protect the enemy? Even if they go through to kill Kushina? How pathetic..." Naruto chided, as if talking to a child.

Minato gritted his teeth and jumped back to gain some space. But was quickly surprised to see Naruto right in front of him with his sword resting on Minato's shoulder "This is your last chance Minato. Keep fighting and die. Or sit your ass down and live, your choice." Naruto dug his sword in Minato's shoulder, causing the man to flinch in pain. But the man remained silent.

Naruto growled at the lack of words from Minato and grabbed the blond man's face. Naruto raised it up and smashed Minato into the building, getting some alerts from the Shinobi in the village.

The building Naruto was standing on was quickly filled with Suna Shinobi, all pointing their weapons at Naruto.

The god smirked at the sight of a familiar Suna Shinobi that he almost killed, getting an enraged growl in response.

Naruto moved his head to his left, avoiding a kick coming from below him, the leg belonging to Minato. Naruto grabbed the foot and threw it at one of the Shinobi near him. But just as Minato was about to slam into the Shinobi, the man disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto looked at the Flying Thunder God seal on his back and chuckled _"I was wondering how he did that without touching me." _

Naruto smirked "Well, I'm truly sorry I have to cut this short, but, this needs to be done quick." Naruto laughed and jumped into the air

Naruto put his left hand in the air, his laugh echoing in the village **"Naruto Style: Get Fucked Up!" **

The laugh somehow managed to be heard over the large explosion.

…

**I know this wasn't as good as previous chapters, I have no excuses. I was lazy this week.**

**Very sorry, for this being late, as I said, no excuses.**

**IK**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Traitor

**Damn, I'm starting this late. Wednesday... hopefully I can get this up faster than before.**

**Anyway, I will not be doing the Gaara flashback, so that secret will remain covered until I feel like it. It is actually quite simple, but whatever.**

**I will be putting a new thing in my author notes when I feel like so I present to you, the Fucked up Fact of the Chapter: ****The Tanuki is a prominent figure in Japanese folklore and is said to look like a cross between a raccoon and a dog. They are most often known to carry bottles of sake and are known to be a jovial, round-bellied sort. Also, they have huge Testicles. For the most part, Tanuki are harmless and even fun-loving, but there are rare instances in mythology where they have been showcased as malicious tricksters. We can only assume that part of their evil involves smothering you to death beneath those twin shuddering masses, but that isn't too weird for Japan seemingly, as this is shown painted on a piece of art hidden somewhere. Luckily I found that art on the internet, just try to find it. Now every time I look at the One-Tail, I will think of him crushing his enemy beneath his Godzilla-sized sand-balls.**

**I will be putting these in some author notes, just for some fun.**

…

"He attacked you?" Hiruzen questioned. Naruto had returned from the mission with a huge grin, signifying his victory. But the only problem was that he brought a completely knocked out Minato with heavy burns on his body. The Medic's brought the blond man to the hospital but it was something he wished to investigate. Knowing one of his best men hesitated was bad enough, but to know he attacked someone who was trying to complete the mission. That was bordering treason... no, that IS treason.

Naruto snorted "I just told you that 5 seconds ago. I would recommend letting him speak why he did so, but I don't care." Naruto proposed. He really didn't care if Minato was executed or not, he truly found out how pathetic the man could be. Naruto thought the man was cold and calculating, not soft and weak as he displayed in Suna.

Hiruzen sighed in disappointment, but inwardly jumped in joy at the news of Suna being destroyed. There might be some survivors, but knowing their place in this war was finished, it delivered him joy. He was one step closer to saving his village.

Hiruzen looked up, only to see an empty room. He sighed, it wasn't a good start in their supposed brotherly relationship. It is very important to make sure Naruto had some sort of connection to Konoha to make sure the man stays here for as long as possible. They would need strong men like the Namikaze's for a while. But that was more difficult than he thought, the man only interacted with his wives, it would be very difficult to find someone who relates to Naruto, but it was for the safety of the village... how tiresome.

* * *

Naruto looked at the unresponsive body of Minato. It was quite infuriating, you always expect your father to be something amazing. Not something completely the opposite. Naruto had always heard stories of the cold, calculating prodigy. Not a soft, idiotic dog. But Naruto understood slightly where the man was coming from, he didn't want to kill kids and civilians to make sure none of them came out like the Namikaze's did. Still, that didn't mean he was going to instantly forgive the man for attacking his 'brother' just for some civilians, enemy civilians...

The back of Naruto's mind suddenly started hurting, it felt as if someone was drilling into his head. As soon as Naruto used his godly powers to fix that, his vision went black.

Naruto opened his eyes, only for it to widen when he saw the man who gave him the opportunity to become a god in the first place, the one that gave him his base power: the Rikudou Sennin, the Sage of the Six-Paths.

"You've grown, haven't you? Even got your emotions back! Though your obviously different, Naruto." The old man smirked, it resembling Naruto's closely.

Naruto's eyes widened further, he just realized. He did have his emotions! He had them for over 105 years, and he'd never known about it! When he first met the Sage, the hate of the Kyuubi's Chakra destroyed his emotions, well most of it. He had seemingly been gaining them back over the first 5 years of having the power of the Juubi and the knowledge of the Rikudou.

Rikudou frowned suddenly, gaining the attention of the god known as Naruto "How did you seal the Juubi in the first place? As I told you before, I looked and looked and never found anything, so i continued looking. But it took too long and I was forced to use the Reincarnation Technique. I wish to know..."

Naruto smirked, he remembered the battle between him and Juubi so long ago. The battle was embarrassingly one-sided, but he managed to use a power absorbing seal on the Juubi's host at the time and seal her off. Though, he didn't know why she stayed in the host, was it because of the power absorbing seal? But the Rikudou used that before, and it failed. Was it because she was using Madara's human body to attack? It was quite the question.

Naruto looked over to the Rikudou "I'm not completely sure, but I think it might be because she was using a human body to fight. She couldn't use her own because of me destroying the statue before it could complete the melding." Naruto explained, getting a nod from the Rikudou

Rikudou looked at the sunglasses of Naruto "I smell the scent of the Juubi on you, you battled her over 100 years, why is it still on you?" The question caused Naruto to chuckle "Never seen the human form? It's quite the beauty." The Rikudou's eyes widened and he quickly trying to change the subject.

"I've noticed you used one of your friend's souls to make a sword... you talk to him often?" Rikudou asked, getting an annoyed sigh in response

"No, he's a pain. An annoying traitor is what he is." Naruto growled lightly. Rikudou sighed at the poor conversation they were having and looked around, it was such a bore being in darkness for over 100 years, he wished he could do something other than sit and watch nothing go by. Sure he could call Naruto inside, but Naruto wasn't that type of person.

it was then when the Rikudou thought of something "Replace Gaara with me! I am a much more entertaining person!" The man proposed, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Talking with you every time I fight? That would be something." Naruto grinned again, getting an identical one in response.

Naruto walked up to the Rikudou and stabbed his hand through the man's chest. All of the darkness surrounding the Rikudou and the Rikudou himself turned into complete mist and floated above Naruto. After about 10 seconds, the mist came together and became a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip was plain, but the guard was skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned Demon's skull. **(If you don't know, it's Dante's Rebellion, Dmc 4" **In the skeleton's mouth was the eye of the Rikudou, also known as the Rinnegan.

Naruto heard an echoing laugh in his head "I'm much better of a design than Gaara! See, always choose the best!" The Rikudou's voice was filled with excitement, after all, he was resting in darkness for as long as 1000 years or more! He was completely ready to fight.

Naruto grinned "Better be useful then, Rikudou...

* * *

"_Your father is useless..."_

"_Told you that reading that memory wasn't needed"_

"_Why are you still in here then?"_

Naruto looked at Minato and snorted _"I really don't know..." _

The Rikudou's eye looked at Naruto non-blinking _"Then let's go kill some idiots!" _

Naruto dispelled the sword, hiding it from view. He knew they still had their link through the dimensions however. Naruto looked up through the window and narrowed his eyes at the moon _"Sleep first, I want my rest" _

Naruto heard the groan and grinned, it was nice talking with someone who had almost identical personalities with himself. Much better than Gaara.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the sight of his naked wives, he hadn't been spending much time with them as he probably should. But he would at least bring one of his wives on his next mission, even if he had to resort to forcing the Hokage/

Juubi was the first to open her eyes and she quickly snuggled up to Naruto for warmth "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. We've been going on missions while you were on your own." The purple haired woman mumbled. The talking getting groans from the other two.

Rikudou's whistle echoed in Naruto's mind, almost giving him a headache _"She sounds hot, summon me, please! She has an angelic power in her voice, I need to see her face." _The Rikudou said perversely, slightly annoying Naruto

Naruto snorted _"You want to see her? Well too bad then. I wont be summoning you until we are in the field."_ Naruto said, getting a disappointed groan

Just before the Rikudou was about to continue their conversation, Integra flew in from the balcony and onto Naruto's awaiting finger. Naruto smirked and raised his other hand for her to regurgitate upon, which she quickly did. When Naruto opened the scroll, he felt a slight amount of anger but an immense amount of interest.

_Mission rank : S-rank_

_Team: Minato, Kushina, Mikoto the Lion Anbu, newly appointed Jonin Kakashi, Naruto and Sekai Namikaze. _

_Mission: Find and Kill Missing Nin, Anrokuzan. He is located in Rouran in Wind country, it is unknown if he is being sheltered there or he is just pretending to be a Shinobi. His goal is to awaken an ancient beast to take over the world, kill him quickly and put an end to his plans. Don't fight amongst yourself, this is much more important than any civilians in that village that you want to live.(This is directed to you, Minato)._

Naruto felt the slight amount of anger from having to work with Minato, but he would give it another shot. He felt the interest because he remembered this mission, him traveling back in time and helping Minato seal of the Ryumyaku. Would he see himself as he was before? Or did his interference in this world change something and create something else? This was very intriguing to Naruto, he wished to find out. A god's curiosity is a dangerous thing. Naruto also was confused by one thing, 'Mikoto the Lion Anbu"? But that woman had brown hair, not black. Was it a transformation? Or was it some kind of Anbu technique some people use?

The Rikudou heard some of Naruto's thoughts that the god allowed him to hear. Namely the mission details and who they were working with _"Who the hell is Sekai?" _The old man asked, getting a chuckle

"_Sekai means world, there is your hint."_

"_...She has a name!?"_

* * *

Hiruzen looked over the team that was standing in front of him. He could feel the tension in the room, the only person smiling was Sekai, the Juubi. Truthfully, he could have sent _just _Naruto, a much more safe option. But missions might be his only way of getting Naruto to connect with someone within the village, and Minato, Kushina and Sekai together in one team could complete that somewhat easily. Not only could Sekai get attached to someone, forcing Naruto to stay as well, but the Lion Anbu, Mikoto, could be someone Naruto could speak to, as she is a cold killer when needed.

Kushina was something he could worry about though, while she would keep Minato from fighting with Naruto again, she could easily get angry at Naruto and try to harm the man. Hiruzen had to remember, she was very angry when she heard the news that Minato had yet again been beaten up by Naruto, she is very unpredictable and she could try to murder Naruto as soon as they leave the village. She would, without a doubt, be put in her place like Minato was, something they didn't need to happen in that mission.

Mikoto was something he was confused about, he really didn't understand why he put her in the team. There are much more bloodthirsty, insane individuals within the village, but for some reason, Mikoto was the first to pop up in his head, and he wouldn't let it go. Her special skill was to completely change her appearance when needed, her original black-haired appearance was how she was before she created the technique, but the form she took while in her Anbu was much different. This was a very useful skill as it isn't a henge so it wont dispel, so taking any form was her specialty. No one knew of this because it would be a problem if a leak would to happen.

And Kakashi, someone Minato insisted to have join. He might be a problem, as he was the weakest of the entire team. They really didn't need him and the boy might slow them down. But other than that, he was okay for the mission.

"_Have you been practicing, Inoichi?" _Naruto communicated with Inoichi, startling him _"Sorry sir, not right now. I have been dragged into this annoying 'barbecue' with the fat man, lazy ass, mutt, stick-up-his-ass Fugaku and some two month year old kid named Itachi." _Inoichi responded, getting a huff from Naruto through their link _"So, Fugaku and Mikoto had already had Itachi, yet she seemingly has a crush on me... how interesting." _Naruto mused

Inoichi snorted _"Every girl has a crush on you, Master. No offense, but I don't see why, you're a bloodthirsty, Demon-like, insane person. Yet every girl falls for you, please do explain, Master." _Inoichi asked, sure to fill the question with a kiss-ass tone to make sure he doesn't get killed

Naruto grinned _"Learn that yourself, Inoichi." _Naruto said, before changing the subject _"Did you properly 'freeze' them?" _Naruto questioned

Inoichi hummed _"Are you talking about Them? If you are, yes I froze them in your dimension, they and it are ready for use." _Inoichi answered

Naruto narrowed his eyes _"Kill Them, but leave 'it'. They are useless, but 'it' is. We could use it for future use."_

Minato narrowed his eyes at Naruto, they had been in the office for over half an hour. They were waiting for Hiruzen to dismiss them, but all Naruto had been doing was making facial expressions. Almost as if talking to someone is his mind. Before Minato could keep connecting dots, Hiruzen began to speak "Rouran is located in the Land of Wind. Anrokuzan is within there and is trying to awaken a monster strong enough to take over the Elemental Nation. Your job is to go there and kill him. Dismissed."

Naruto nodded and looked at his team. He was definitely not letting them put a Flying Thunder God seal on him again, but he was not going to leave them here. That would definitely piss of Sekai, who had already began to enjoy communicating with Mikoto.

Minato looked at Naruto with a little hate in his eyes that originated from Naruto getting Minato in a tough and stressful position. Minato had to work his ass off to make sure he made up for attacking a teammate. But that left him not able to spend time with friends, lets not talk about how many medical bills he had to pay from Naruto breaking bones. "Naruto," Minato started, getting Naruto's attention "Turn around, I need to place my seal on you."

Naruto snorted "You think I forgot last time? There is no way I'm letting you touch me." Naruto argued, getting Kushina to narrow her eyes.

"Just turn around, we will get there quicker. Don't be an idiot!" Kushina shouted, getting a growl from Naruto

"Be quiet! How about we put a seal on your back and use you as a fucking horse?" Naruto said, getting Kushina to flinch

Hiruzen slammed his fist on his table, grabbing the attention of the group "You will work as a group! The travel isn't very long, maybe 4-5 hours if you don't take much brakes. I recommend just walking, it would help the team." Hiruzen ordered, getting hesitant nods from everyone but Naruto

* * *

Tsunade coughed "Your mission is to capture a Missing-Nin called Mukade. You will be going to the once glorious place called Rouran, it is now a ruin. It is located in the middle of the desert. You will need Chakra blades, which Yamato has. Good luck, Team 7."

…

**Alright, I'm done.**

**I will be forced to watch that movie again...**

**See ya next time, which will be either Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday. **

**Have a good week,**

**IK**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Towers

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. It really does help.**

**One thing I have to say about the new chapter that came out (Incoming rant, sorry) . Sakura is becoming that annoying, cocky banshee she was before. Not as bad, I assure you. However, it might become a problem. Not only did she get mad cocky and had to get saved by Naruto and Sasuke, after that happened, she thought it was a good idea to boast. Like, WTF? I can just imagine her being Hokage (As she announced she might steal from Naruto) it would be fucking horrible. Konoha would be the worst village imaginable. Sure, she is powerful now, and deserves some praise, but to be cocky and boast, while you're so weak, when you're not even close to Naruto's and Sasuke's level. It just pisses me off. **

**Fun fact, which is by the way about Sakura: Kishimoto did not originally intend for Sakura to be the heroine of the series. He attributes this to him being unable to draw good heroine characters, and fashioned Sakura as a girl who cannot understand men, the best example of a heroine he could come up with. However he made some girls great, an example would be Temari. However, we got the pink-haired one ): **

**Sorry about that small mini-rant type thing. If you didn't already know, I dislike tsundere characters, they just bash on the character (for stupid reasons). I've seen it so many times that it's just become irritating. It's especially annoying when they turn out to be useless.**

**...**

Minato looked at Naruto through the corner of his blue eye, the entire group (Other than Sekai and Mikoto) did not communicate even in the slightest. Minato could see the frustration in Kushina's eyes. She was most likely angry because of Naruto not letting them just flash over there. But, he wasn't all that sure. The blond man looked forward, rewarded by getting to see only sand. He sighed, it was way too hot out here. He could barely see anything other than sand, it went as far as he could see, and all that changed was the temperature, for some reason, it kept getting hotter and hotter. Sometimes he saw the towers right in front of him, but he knew it was just a stupid mirage.

"_This is some boring bull. How about you just flash me and you over there? Do you really care what Hiruzen says?" _The Rikudou asked, getting a mental snort

"_I don't, but sometimes it more fun to build up excitement for yourself. I really wish to be surprised by this. What changes are there? This is what I want to see, but I can wait." _

"_Tch, what a pitiful excuse... tell me the true reason." _Naruto chose not to respond.

Naruto looked to his left, noticing little Kakashi for the first time. His eyes widened, how did he not notice the kid? Naruto stared at the kid for a few more seconds, remembering the older Kakashi. One of his most loyal supporters in his time as the Hokage of the village. He wondered, what would he be like if Obito had not fallen? Perhaps he would find out. He also noticed the kid's cold eyes, it hid arrogance resembling Sasuke's. He never saw that in the older version, it meant that arrogance was lost after Obito's death. He would have to get rid of it to get the same powerful Shinobi as before. He thought of something and smirked.

Minato sighed at the sight of the towers, thinking it was another mirage. They kept walking until they were right in front of the walls. Minato was in front of the group, and was the first to bang his head on the walls surrounding the large towers.

"_Nice teleport. Definitely tricked me. I really believed we were still walking." _The Rikudou complemented, getting a large grin.

Minato backed up and shook his head, he quickly looked around and noticed the missing Naruto. He felt the man's Chakra signature above him and looked up, only to see Naruto standing on the walls surrounding the kingdom.

Kushina and Kakashi simultaneously scoffed at the seemingly show of arrogance. Kushina, because of her growing anger at the man. Not only had he put Minato in the hospital 2 times, he acting like he was some kind of god. Kakashi, because he thought that the man was pathetic.

Sekai smirked "You see anything nice?" The purple-haired woman asked, getting a chuckle

Naruto stopped chuckling to look behind him and talk "It looks like a normal place here. However, it looks much more advanced than any other village, so that's nice. There's no one walking around, but that's not a big problem."

Mikoto hummed "See the Missing-Nin?" She questioned

Naruto looked at the woman with a deadpanned expression "Do you expect him to be wiping his ass on the tallest tower? How else would I see the fat-ass?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed by the stupid question

Mikoto frowned under her mask, she just wanted to join in the conversation. Truly, she had rapidly started losing interest in Fugaku and started gaining a crush on the almost rude man. He had some kind of attraction to the man. However, that didn't mean she was going to ride him just because of some silly crush, it was best to get to know him better.

Naruto looked at Minato "You coming?" Naruto questioned, getting a snort it response. Minato leaped onto the wall, being closely followed by Kakashi and Kushina. Naruto pushed himself off the wall, flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He jumped back off the wall and dove backwards into the advanced kingdom.

Sekai, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato and Kushina dove after him, the grin on the man's face shining through the shadow created from the fedora.

* * *

Naruto landed on the largest tower and looked around with a keen eye. They had been scanning the kingdom for about 5 hours. He was starting to get impatient. He didn't remember the exact time that his past self originally appeared. So he was forced to keep looking until he found it. Naruto looked back and smirked at the sight of the Lion Anbu. The group had split up to cover more ground. The teams were as follows: Naruto and Mikoto, Kushina and Sekai, Minato and Kakashi. Naruto felt more like teaming with Mikoto than Juubi as she could become someone he... enjoyed being around.

Mikoto scanned below her, looking for any signs of the Missing-Nin. The entire kingdom was almost like a ghost town. There was no one except maybe 2 men that walked around. It was weird. Almost like every person in the kingdom was hiding somewhere.

Naruto's eyes dashed to the source of an explosion. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a cloaked human dodging purple projectiles (Most likely missiles) coming from puppets. Naruto nudged Mikoto and pointed towards the scene "Wanna interfere?" The woman asked, looking towards Naruto.

The cloaked human had a hood on, making it hard to know if it was past Naruto or not. Naruto looked at the cloaked human and decided it most likely was him. He observed the chase and flashed just when a missile was about to hit the human. He appeared right in front of the human and destroyed the missile and all the others with a quick **Shinra Tensei**.

Naruto turned around and stared the at human, not getting any kind of reaction. The human pulled out a kunai from its right pouch and raised it in a defensive manor, but it still remained silent.

The god known as Naruto quickly hit the kunai out of its hand and grabbed its hand, this went down in about 2 milliseconds. This was the sight Mikoto was greeted by when she jumped down.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "You attack your savior? Are you stupid?" Naruto questioned, no hint of anger in his voice backing the question. He kinda knew that question, he was stupid back then, but he had hoped that would have changed with some interference.

The human disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared somewhere else in the city. Naruto's eyes widened, the kunai he batted away had disappeared somewhere as well, was it a Flying Thunder God kunai? How curious.

He turned around and looked at Mikoto "Should we chase?" He asked, getting a 'no' "That man or woman was way to thin to be Anrokuzan, but we should hurry and keep scanning the kingdom before it's too late."

Naruto nodded and sighed, it was much more boring than he thought, he was caught off guard and didn't get to see any big changes, other than the cloaked human being much more powerful than he thought. The Flying Thunder God technique, it truly was exiting. What else did he change? Naruto grinned and started chuckling, creeping out.

Naruto grabbed Mikoto by her waist, his hand resting on her ass, and flashed them away.

Naruto appeared on the highest point in the kingdom and release Mikoto from his hold. She had a large blush behind the mask, after all, her ass just got grabbed.

Naruto spotted the cloaked figure once again, and just stared at it running across the kingdom. It's speed far surpassed a Jonin, surprising him once again. Sure, when he was originally here, he was about Jonin level, but for it to surpass that level by such a stretch was quite the change.

Mikoto seemed to notice Naruto staring at something and snapped out of her shock. She looked over Naruto's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a cloaked figure going at a faster speed than even Fugaku, the clan head of the Uchiha.

"He's quite fast, ain't he?" Naruto asked, a slight arrogant tone in his voice.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow "How do you know it's a he? It could be a female. Don't tell me you're sexist?" She exclaimed, getting a surprised reaction from Naruto. He hadn't expected her to be so feminist.

"No, I'm not, but most people would automatically call it a 'he' even though it may be a female. It's just something we're used to." Naruto explained, though still getting the eye of an eagle from Mikoto.

Mikoto stopped looking at Naruto and looked down to follow the figure with her eyes. She was always underestimated, and many wished for her to be just a housewife for Fugaku. None of them ever expected her to become a Genin, much less one of the most powerful Anbu in the village. However, they insisted that she gave up being an Anbu and become just a plain old housewife. She hated sexists, they were all annoying, arrogant and disgusting.

"_Wow, what a feisty one. Adding her to your collection? That might be a pain..." _The Rikudou said, getting a snort from Naruto _"Adding her to my collection? Strange choice of words..." _Naruto returned, getting a 'not really' afterwords.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows _"'Not really'? What do you mean by that?"_ Naruto asked

"_I know you, more than you think I do. Even though you act like you're the happiest man alive with no bit of sadness in your heart. I know you're trying to fill that gap in your heart with women, don't try denying it. It's almost like a hobby to you now isn't it? Making women fall for you. Also, I know you care for them, and they help your with that gap, but I know you would probably toss them away from something better, like keeping your godly status. Or am I wrong? Maybe, maybe not. You wouldn't tell me either way. You're just like me, and I know me, but I also know that you're different as well. So it wouldn't be good to just guess away." _The Rikudou wisely explained

Naruto looked at Mikoto through the corner of his eye _"I guess we both don't really know about me? Hmm." _

* * *

The cloaked human jumped onto a tower and tilted it's head at the sight of a red-head standing on a balcony above hundreds of puppets. She seemed very happy, but the kind that almost looks false. She had purple eyes, resembling the Rinnegan slightly just smaller. Behind her were 2 bulky puppets, they closely resembled the ones that chased the cloaked figure almost only an hour before. The cloaked human noticed a hand come from behind the 2 puppets and push the red-head. The ground below the woman broke and she started quickly descending to the ground. The cloaked human threw a kunai at the red-haired woman and flashed over to her, caught her and broke through a tower window. Landing with a roll.

The cloaked human got up, the action being followed by the red-head, who got up very cautiously "Who are you? Were you the one who pushed me off the balcony?" The queen of the kingdom asked very shakily.

The cloaked human tilted its head "No." The voice was very soft and closely resembled a child's voice.

The queen narrowed her eyes "How would you prove that?" The queen asked, getting right in front of the shadowed face.

The cloaked human pushed the queen out of her hooded face with her index finger "Why would I catch you? Don't try to question the one who saves you. It makes you seem like such an...annoying woman." The child said, getting an angry look from the queen. The woman quickly calmed down, however. Either to make sure she didn't give a bad first impression to her savior, and to clear her head to figure out who could have pushed her.

The queen (Known as Sara) put her hand to her chin. No one she personally knew would attempt such a thing. Much less be able to get passed her puppets.

"I would recommend looking at people you trust..." A chilling voice came from behind Sara. She quickly spun around and gasped at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto grinned, his fangs revealed and shining through the shadow created by Naruto's fedora. Sara took a step back in fear and bumped into the cloaked human.

The cloaked human grabbed Sara's hand, surprising her, and pushed her behind it.

Naruto grinned further "Are you going to fight me this time? Wonderful." Naruto chuckled.

Naruto's grin shined and he pulled out Rikudou from the air. This time it was in a form of a scythe. It had skulls on the hilt, and a large Demon skull on the back of the blade(Like at where the hilt stops). It was gray and black with the Rikudou's eye on the side of the blade.

"I require that woman, but, since you've gotten so attached to her. I'll have to forcefully split you two apart. Good luck, but, it won't make a difference."

…

**There we go. **

**You know how it is, school takes up so much time that it is so hard to make a good schedule. They pull out assignments out of there infinitely spaced asshole seemingly. So it's hard to keep track.**

**Have a good day, I'm going to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Towers Pt 2

**No fun fact today, just the chapter...**

**FUCKING FILLER! HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS! WHY STUDIO PEACOCK! WHYYYY!**

**...**

The cloaked human threw a kunai at Naruto, but it was quickly dodged in a blur of black. Naruto formed a large spike from pure darkness and threw it at the human. It dodged the spike by using the Flying Thunder God and landed behind Naruto in a crouch. It stood up and quickly turned around, quickly bending back to dodge another spike formed out of pure darkness.

Sara looked at the man and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He was clearly powerful, and perhaps sneaky. He could be the one who tried to assassinate her. Sara backed up and started to run, catching the attention of Naruto.

"_Better chase her! She knows where the fatty is!." _Rikudou shouted in Naruto's mind. Naruto hummed in agreement and dashed at the red-head in greater speeds than she could handle. Naruto caught her by her robes and pulled her into his arms, but he was forced to let her go when he was bombarded with FTG **(I can't handle writing the entire word all the time. Its Flying Thunder God) **kunai. Naruto jumped back to dodge it while the Human flashed over to Sara and flashed away.

Rikudou whistled _"Damn, even I didn't expect him to pick up such speed in such a short amount of time..."_

Naruto hummed "He...it, definitely is surprising. That was much quicker than before. Was he saving her energy?" Naruto questioned, before snapping out of it and flashing away.

Human reappeared on the roof of the tower with Sara in hand. Just as he stood up, he was kicked into another tower, Sara being tossed up and into the offenders arms, which were Mikoto's.

Mikoto smirked under her mask and slapped a knockout seal on Sara. Naruto flashed next to Mikoto and grinned "I'll deal with the other Shinobi, you take the red-head and question her." Naruto ordered, getting a nod from Mikoto.

Rikudou chuckled _"You just wanna test out 'you'. You really don't care about this mission, do you?" _Rikudou questioned, getting a chuckle in response _"Nope."_

Naruto flashed over to the building the Shinobi was kicked in and looked around, the ground was covered in glass, rubble and even some blood. Naruto quickly ducked, managing to avoid a kick coming from behind him. Naruto grabbed the other foot of the human and pulled it, getting the Shinobi to fall onto the ground.

Naruto stood up, turned around and stomped on the human, sending him through the ground and onto the floor below the one they were currently on. Naruto shot out a spike through the hole he made, but the Shinobi was quick enough to roll out of the way. He rolled all the way to that floors window and broke through it, allowing him to escape Naruto for the time being.

Naruto grimaced, but smirked right after. He had felt the man use the FTG technique, meaning he wasn't around Naruto. But Naruto's sensing powers were above any man, and he sensed him near Mikoto's location.

Naruto flashed to where Mikoto was, getting to see the Shinobi fighting Mikoto. They were about equal, but you could easily notice Mikoto's experience shining through.

Mikoto jumped back to gain space, but her hand was then stabbed by a kunai with the FTG seal on it. Mikoto pulled it out, but it was too late. The Shinobi was right in front of her, with a kunai in hand. The Shinobi swiped at Mikoto, just as it was about to make contact, the Shinobi was kicked through the tower walls by Naruto himself.

Mikoto opened her eyes, only to see the sight of Naruto looking at her with questionable eyes. Naruto moved his gaze from Mikoto to Sara, and smirked slightly at the sight of her distressed face, it was actually quite amusing. It was also quite nostalgic. She was sitting in a wooden chair with her hands tied behind her back.

Mikoto cleared her throat, gaining the attention of Naruto "I recommend killing that girl before she gets Sara..." Mikoto informed, emphasis on 'girl'.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, noticing the emphasis put on the word, but shrugged and flashed away.

Mikoto looked at Sara, and walked up to her. "Now, I am going to ask you one more time... where is Anrokuzan?"

Sara hiccupped "I won't tell you. I know you people are going to kill him. He was there when I had nobody, I won't let you take him from me!" Sara shouted, getting a growl from Mikoto, her Lion mask seemingly moving as well.

Sara flinched and sniffed, but didn't respond to the threatening action "Fine, I'll just have to force you..." Mikoto glowered, her eyes morphing into the Sharingan.

* * *

Sekai smirked at the sight of over 20 puppets rushing at her. She quickly unsheathed her blade and slashed at them in a very thin line. All of the puppets fell into multiple pieces and hit the ground. She was currently underground.

Kushina had split away from Sekai for some unknown reason. Maybe because of her hate, but it was much more immature than she had ever predicted. Or maybe it was a pathetically planned betrayal? Who really knows... Naruto is the only god in the realm now, not her.

Sekai jumped into the air, avoiding a missile coming from another puppet. She landed on the ground, an explosion behind her and dashed towards the puppet with her sword in hand. She sliced the puppet in half and jumped past him, her sword sheathed when she stood back up.

Sekai narrowed her eyes at the amount of puppets in the tunnel. It was way too much to be just a normal underground tunnel. It was a great lead, something a smart person would, without hesitance, investigate.

Sekai continued her walk through the tunnel, making lefts, rights and just...walked. She eventually got to a point where she hit a dead end. She looked behind her and narrowed her eyes at a large wall made of Chakra absorbing seals. She turned back to the dead end and her eyes narrowed further when she noticed 4 levers lined up in a strait row. Above these levers were buttons with numbers on them, 6 of them to be exact. She also noticed small numbers on the levers. 2, 6, 8 and 3.

Sekai growled lightly "I fuckin' hate puzzles." She attempted blowing up the wall, but all it did was suck up the Chakra used, annoying her further.

After a few hours of trying different combinations, she decided to look around the small space she had for any clues. She looked everywhere, until she reached the Chakra absorbing seal covered wall.

She stared at it for a while, then blinked in realization. There were 4 Chakra absorbing seals on the wall, on each of the corners, there were very small numbers. The small ink chains connected the seals in a diamond like pattern, the seals being the top and bottom. On each side point of the diamond, there was also a number. In total, there were 6 numbers, 3 on each side. She took note that on the left side of the diamonds, the numbers were much darker. She looked back at the dead-end, and noticed that 3 of the buttons were much darker as well. The numbers that were dark were: 5, 3 and 6. She hit those buttons on the dead-end and a corner of the dark tunnel turned light-green.

She looked at the levers, but found no clues on them. She looked at the Chakra absorbing seals themselves and found nothing as well. Each seal had a large one on them, but that was nothing, as she had not found anything that could relate to. She looked at the levers and raised an eyebrow. Could the ones mean hit the first lever 4 times, as there were 4 Chakra absorbing seals with ones on them? She attempted that and the other corner of the room glowed green. The two glowing green corners seemingly activating a secret bomb, as it blew up the dead-end and leading into an overly large. what seemed to be a torture chamber. There were men pushing some sort of gear, it helped power the machine, which created puppet parts. There were patterns on the ground as well. Nothing she truly knew what to do with.

She looked to her right at the noise of some kind of grate moving and lifted an eyebrow at her black-haired friend, Mikoto, with a red-haired woman in arms. She was standing on a platform which above it was a air duct, most likely how they got inside.. Mikoto looked her way and Sekai smirked at her, getting a nod in return. Mikoto looked to Sara, and the red-haired woman nodded in a trance like movement.

Mikoto jumped on the ground and let Sara move, she moved like a zombie towards the big square-like pattern and she got down on her knees in front of it. Sekai raised an eyebrow, she was confused about everything in this room. While she really didn't have much sympathy in her, the slaves pushing the gear looked quite weird. Was this the Missing-nin's place? If so, why did he have a large seal in his secret room, with slaves pushing a gear, to create pathetic puppets no less? Wasn't the man supposed to be hidden within the kingdom, by the peasants? Why was he capturing them for labor? Or was the man actually some sort of deceiver? Perhaps this was the reason there was barely any people outside.

Sara put her hands into a prayer position, chanted and the seal started glowing purple. A small ball made out of Ryumyaku popped out and Sara laid her hand on it. She started pushing it down and it eventually an eye popped out, revealing the small ball of Ryumyaku to just be the pupil. The eye closed again and sucked up the entire seal along with it, deactivating all the Ryumyaku in the area. All of the machines stopped, the puppets stopped being produced.

"Look at this, someone has turned my queen into a puppet before I could!" A voice came from being the three women. Mikoto and Sekai turned around, knowing it was Anrokuzan.

Sekai's eyebrows rose "Holy shit, bud. You look as if you swallowed a hippo without chewing and it wont digest! I heard you were fat, but...holy fucking urinals!" Sekai shouted in mirth and disbelief. She started laughing so much her eyes were watering.

Mikoto, who was right beside her, joined in in the laughter. Anrokuzan growled "Shut up!" Sekai just started laughing harder. "I-is your stomach the 'Ancient monster?' It s-sure as hell would fuck up the elemental countries i-if you just belly flopped in the ocean." Sekai joked while laughing, getting Anrokuzan to scream in anger.

Anrokuzan sent strings covered in Chakra to the puppets and connected them. The puppets flew towards Sekai but she quickly unsheathed her sword and cut them into tiny pieces. The pieces fell onto the floor, unrepairable from how small they were. Sekai jumped onto one of the machines and used that to propel herself towards Anrokuzan. Anrokuzan eyes widened from fear and he quickly used the strings to try to grab her.

Sekai noticed the small glimmers of light from the string and cut the all in half with one quick and clean slice. However, Anrokuzan managed to pull out another puppet in that time and swung it and Sekai. Sekai looked at it through the corner of her eye and flipped in mid-air so she was facing the puppet. She stuck her sword out and allowed it to stick right into her blade. But this took away her momentum and she fell onto the ground, but she managed to land on her feet.

Anrokuzan growled and gathered all the pieces of his puppets he could find. No matter how small they were. He pulled them towards him and allowed them to cover his body.

Sekai raised an eyebrow at this, Mikoto following the action closely. Was he trying to create some kind of shield?

After all of pieces covered the man, he revealed his new form. A giant brown spider-like figure with hair resembling his previous form. Anrokuzan's laugh came from the spider's mouth but the mouth didn't move "Behold! This is my true form!"

Sekai scoffed at this, was this the 'all powerful monster' that Hiruzen was talking about. Sekai pulled out her sword from the sheath and raised it in her own stance.

Mikoto pulled out her long nodachi, and went into her own style. Anrokuzan laughed at this and tried to crush them with his pointy legs. Sekai back-flipped out of the way and Mikoto just jumped back. The claw-leg type thing smashed into the ground and created cracks all over his secret chamber.

The spider's legs quickly broke apart and reattached them together this time turning its legs into large hammers. Anrokuzan tried to smash the women but they kept dodging, sometimes slashing at the hammer.

Anrokuzan swung his hammer down at Sekai, but she jumped up, narrowly avoiding the side of it. She landed on the hammer and used to jump on the spider. Her feet landed on the spider's back, and her sword started vibrating **"Tailed Style: Splinter Mirror!" **She mover her sword so the flat end was facing the spider's back. The sword suddenly turned into a mirror and thousands upon thousand of splinters shot out and into the spider's back.

The spider's head moved up and he screamed in pain. Sekai heard this and grinned, the thousands of splinters coming out of the mirror breaking ones previously inside. Mikoto saw this and hummed, she wasn't someone you would mess with without getting serious damages to your body.

A large spike came through the back of the spider and flew towards Sekai. But, it was too slow and she transformed her mirror back into a sword and split it in half, the two sides going past her, one left the other to her right. They just imbedded back into the spiders back, giving Anrokuzan more frustration than he had already gathered.

Anrokuzan roared in anger as Sekai jumped off him and onto a machine. A couple wooden spikes flew at her that came from Anrokuzan's mouth but she just sliced all of them in half, allowing the pieces of wooden spike to lodge itself within that machine. Making Anrokuzan scream in anger again.

Mikoto chuckled at the scene, it just looked like Sekai was trying to irritate him.

Anrokuzan stopped screaming in anger and backed up slightly. He started chuckling softly, confusing Sekai and Mikoto. Puppets busted through the walls and stood behind Anrokuzan. The spider looked back at the puppets and shot string out of his mouth, the string going into the puppets chests.

Sekai looked at this and grinned. She looked at Mikoto and noticed her confused look, even through the mask. Sekai looked back at the spider and noticed that all of the puppets were being broken and their parts were being integrated into the spider form, covering him.

Sekai jumped back to gain space, Mikoto following her action closely. Soon after, Anrokuzan revealed a new form. His new form was almost like some kind of centipede-puppet. The size was humongous, it size alone could trample upon Sekai and Mikoto.

Anrokuzan's laugh echoed in the underground "See this, this is my true ultimate form! I am God!"

Sekai heard the allegation and chuckled, a god? There was only one in this world, there was no room for another "A god? Really, you're pathetic! Your previous form did nothing, how could this form be any different?"

Anrokuzan laughed, shaking the room "You'll see! Die!" Anrokuzan threw a punch at Sekai and Mikoto.

Sekai realized that the new form was too large to fight within the tight space they were currently in, Mikoto realizing this as well. They saw the punch and avoided it with a dash to the side.

Sekai pulled out her sword and made a slashing motion to the roof **"Tailed Style: Tailed Crescent!" **Out of the the sword came a large crescent made out of pure darkness and Chakra. It reached the ceiling and blew it off, allowing Sekai and Mikoto to get out, Sara managing as well.

The three women landed on the ground. Anrokuzan's new form following closely behind. Mikoto grabbed Sara and ran, while Sekai turned to face Anrokuzan.

Sekai glanced at Mikoto "Take the Queen to safety, she may be needed later." Sekai ordered, getting a nod from Mikoto.

Just as Sekai looked back to the hole they made, Anrokuzan popped out and attempted a punch at Sekai. Sekai raised her sword in a defensive style and managed to block the overly-large fist.

Another fist came from Anrokuzan towards Sekai, but the purple-haired woman managed to dodge by pushing the first fist off and rolling away from the other.

Sekai looked up and saw Anrokuzan with both fists in the air, the two fists came down towards Sekai. Sekai's eyes widened at the speed but she managed to evade by jumping onto a large tower, which started to descend to the ground.

Sekai jumped off at the last second and onto the ground, but another fist from Anrokuzan quickly fell towards her, forcing her to dodge yet again, this time with a dash to the side. All Sekai was hearing was destruction and roars from the centipede-like puppet.

Sekai didn't have her Demon-like regeneration any more, only a portion of her Demon strength. Dodging the fists were crucial for her survival.

Sekai glanced at the large puppet and noticed the small shines in the air belonging to string. Sekai raised her sword at spun in her position, cutting all of the incoming puppet-string.

Anrokuzan chuckled "How dare you underestimate me! You are pathetic in the face of this God!" Anrokuzan boasted, getting narrowed eyes from Sekai.

Sekai turned to Anrokuzan and her hands blurred through hand-seals before she slammed them into the floor **"Summoning: Spider Queen!"**

* * *

Minato stuck his last paper bomb to the wall surrounding the kingdom. It was Hiruzen's order to make sure that Rouran was destroyed, as it could be an annoying enemy. Of course, he was going to allow his team to get out, he is a softy after all, he was going to have to wait.

Kakashi appeared next to Minato in a slow Body Flicker, which almost no one used nowadays.

Minato nodded at Kakashi "Have you laid down all of your paper bombs, Kakashi?" Minato asked, getting a nod.

"Yes, all of them are placed around the wall." Kakashi said, getting a smile from Minato.

Minato patted Kakashi's head "Good job. Now all we have to do is wait until the other teams finish."

Just as Kakashi was about to respond, a large explosion came from inside the village, alarming Minato "Did you activate one?!" Minato shouted at Kakashi, getting a quick shake of the head.

Minato jumped on the wall and his eyes widened at the sight of an almost destroyed kingdom. All the destruction came from the fight from both 'Narutos" and the fight between Anrokuzan and Sekai. It was almost like the bombs were useless.

Kakashi jumped onto the wall as well and gasped at the sight of pure destruction, there was fire everywhere, the darkness of the night only enhancing the view.

Minato jumped off the wall and into the kingdom, looking for Kushina. Leaving Kakashi on the wall to stare at the view. Kakashi noticed two figures battling each other. They kept going from building to building, leaving a destroyed tower in their wake.

* * *

Naruto tilted his head to the left, avoiding a punch coming from the cloaked 'man?'. Naruto grabbed the hand and flipped him onto the ground, managing to throw him through the floors in the tower.

Naruto jumped down with one leg up, Naruto landed on the man, shoving him further within the tower. Naruto fell with the cloaked human, the two fighting while they fell. Naruto grabbed the Shinobi's neck and allowed him to break the fall for Naruto. Naruto jumped off the Shinobi's body and landed on the other side of the bottom floor's room.

The Shinobi slowly stood up, panting. The Shinobi was exhausted, they were fighting for over 5 hours. He looked over to Naruto, grunting at the sight of the grinning man. He looked like he just took a walk. No hair out of place, no signs of exhaustion, not a scratch on him.

Naruto chuckled "Are you tired already? Pathetic!" Naruto affronted, getting no response from the Shinobi.

Naruto heard an explosion and he sensed Chakra coming from Sekai. He looked behind him and through the window he saw a giant, black spider battling what seemed to be a giant puppet.

Naruto looked back at the other Shinobi and noticed him with what seemed to a weapon in both hands. They were shaped kind of like a backwards 'L'. (Desert eagles.)

The weapon started shooting out small projectiles, all of which Naruto managed to dodge. Naruto pulled out Rikudou in scythe form, cutting the rest of the projectiles.

Rikudou whistled _"What kind of weapon is that? It's amazing!" _Rikudou complemented

Naruto grunted in agreement _"This is much more fun, how he was fighting before was pathetic!" _Naruto explained.

Naruto continued to slice the bullets in half. He stood up, still slicing the bullets and started walking. Tentacles soon came out of the scythe and grabbed a couple of the small metal projectiles and threw them back at the man, but they all were deflected by fellow bullets.

Naruto started running at the Shinobi, cutting all bullets flying at him in the process. Once Naruto made it to the Shinobi, he kicked him through the wall. The man went flying into several towers, Naruto following the trail closely.

The Shinobi quickly flipped up and started shooting at the chasing Naruto.

Naruto noticed the bullets and raised his scythe to block all of the bullets, some of them made it to Naruto, but they were quickly dodged.

Naruto reached the Shinobi and grabbed it's shadowed face. Naruto smashed the face into the rubble and debris covered ground. Creating spider-like cracks on the ground and sending shock-waves through the ground.

Naruto chuckled "Even with your weapon, you're pathetic!" Naruto spit.

Just as the spit was about to reach the man below him, he disappeared and reappeared a few yards away from Naruto, getting a smirk from the god himself.

The Shinobi raised his guns again, but this time with his arms crossed. His guns started glowing purple and it shot out the bullets, the bullets alone leaving trails of fire.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and all he managed to do was raise his scythe in a blocking position. All the bullets that got past the scythe flew into Naruto, grunts being the only indication of pain.

The Shinobi stopped firing to observe his damage to Naruto, and was satisfied with what happened. Naruto's clothes looked like it was blown up, Naruto was lightly panting, there wall blood everywhere, and fire was engulfing their battle zone.

Naruto chuckled, gaining the Shinobi's attention "Better, much better!" Naruto complimented, his smirk unnerving the Shinobi slightly.

The Shinobi braced himself but was quickly shocked out of it when he saw Naruto's blood coming together above Naruto and being absorbed by Naruto.

Naruto laughed maniacally "Be ready! 'cause you're not fighting just a random guy! You're fighting the Almighty!"

* * *

A giant tarantula blocked a fist and returned it with one of her many pointy legs, letting it sink into the large puppet's face _"Good job, Sekai! You've managed to find something my size this time!" _The large spider laughed, getting a smirk from Sekai.

"_Well, Zaltana, there isn't much that can match your size." _Sekai responded, getting another laugh from Zaltana.

Anrokuzan growled in anger "Don't try to fight a god, you ugly creature!" The man shouted, getting a snort from both Zaltana and Sekai.

"_Pathetic." _The both thought at the same time.

Zaltana dug another of her pointy legs into the puppets face, leaving a big scar. But this time, all of the damage inflicted by Zaltana was quickly regenerated when purple lighting came from a tower and hit Anrokuzan.

Anrokuzan laughed at this "You see this! You will never defeat me!"

Sekai and Zaltana simultaneously growled at the arrogance. Sekai was seemingly within Zaltana's mind, as she is not seen. The giant tarantula jumped on the puppet and started clawing onto it, but every piece of wood taken off the puppets body was instantly regenerated by the purple lightning.

Zaltana quickly jumped back, avoiding a punch coming from the large puppet. The ground beneath them trembled by the shear size of the colossal beasts. Towers fell just from a light tap from their bodies. When their bodies connected, cracks appeared on the ground. It was an epic feast for the eyes.

Zaltana quickly jumped back and opened her mouth **"Acid Style: Acid Stab!" **A large sword made out of green acid came out of Zaltana's mouth and stabbed into Anrokuzan, the extended sword sending him into the towers left standing.

The puppet groaned in pain and started melting. But he kept being shocked by the purple lighting and regenerating, leaving him in a cycle of melting and regenerating.

Sekai grinned _"Good job! He won't be getting up any time soon..." _Sekai cheered, but was quickly corrected by Zaltana _"No, look," _Sekai looked and noticed cracks appeared on the sword every time the lighting hit Anrokuzan _"The lighting is also lethal to everything other than the puppet..."_

Sekai lost her grin and growled in irritation, how annoying.

The lighting crashed into Anrokuzan, dealing even more damage to the sword. All of the damage done to the sword was too much, causing it to break into several small pieces.

* * *

Naruto grabbed the Shinobi using one of his tentacles and swung him into another tower's main floor. Naruto quickly chased him in there and was met by a hailstorm of bullets. Naruto deflected them with his tentacles and quickly smacked him back into the ground with another tentacle.

Naruto jumped on the Shinobi, grabbed his face with one hand and slammed it in the ground continuously. The desert eagles slipped out of the man's hand while he got knocked out by the hard ground.

Naruto stood up and smirked at the sight of the knocked out Shinobi, while he was sorta disappointed, he was strong enough to force Naruto to use his tentacles. The man was at least S-rank.

Rikudou chuckled _"I never seen someone last so long against you. I would be proud..." _Rikudou said.

Naruto smirked _"I wonder, what else did I change?" _Naruto inwardly pondered.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly ducked, avoiding what seemed to be a red tail. Naruto got up and looked behind him, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Kushina with her tails swinging behind her.

Naruto growled while Kushina growled. Naruto's tentacles came out of his scythe while Kushina's tails flailed.

Kushina brought out a katana which was encased in Demon Chakra, while Naruto's scythe's tentacles sprouted spikes at the sides.

Naruto lightly smirked while growling at the challenge. But was still angry at the betrayel

Kushina swung her tail at Naruto, and Naruto swung one of his many tentacles.

* * *

Mikoto looked at the red-haired woman in her arms and looked back at the overly-large puppet. She looked at where the lighting was coming from and noticed it coming from a tall tower.

She looked back at the woman in her arms and smirked _"Maybe, just maybe..."_

…

**Oh my god... my fingers hurt...**

**as you probably noticed, I have recently had my chapters short as fuck. Mostly because of you-know-what. School.**

**But, I have felt that it has unsatisfied you guys, so I decided to cancel some of my personal life plans and work on this for you guys,**

**your welcome.**

**Its also because I had lost a lot of motivation, but for some reason, feeling that I've unsatisfied you guys made me work harder.**

**Thanks guys,**

**IK**


	9. Chapter 9: Ruins of the Kingdom

**Fun fact: Kabuto shares the same name as a Pokemon, and that Pokemon sucks! So great job Kabuto, we know that Kishimoto dislikes you...**

…

Naruto smacked Kushina's tail away from his body with one of his many tentacles and quickly smacked her into the floor with another.

Kushina's other tail quickly came down upon Naruto but the man swiftly sidestepped and kicked it to the side. The heat coming from the raw Chakra of the Kyuubi melted the tentacle on Kushina, allowing her freedom.

Rikudou snickered _"The Kyuubi... haven't seen that brat in forever..." _Rikudou mused, but was ignored by the angry Naruto _"He seems to have generated a secret hatred for traitors...hmm" _

Kushina blurred away from her position on the floor and reappeared behind Naruto. But Naruto was quicker and managed to smack her away using a tentacle.

Kushina went through the tower, her tails hitting more walls on the way out. This caused the tower to become unbalanced and it started to descend to the ground, forcing Naruto to flash his way out.

Kushina landed on the ground, the rubble around her and below her burning up and melting. Kushina growled in anger and some pain. She was furious at the man known as Naruto. She believed that the man was some kind of traitor, or was tricking the Hokage. The man kept putting Minato in the hospital, disobeying orders and gave this god-complex-like vibe. It was like the man believed that he was some kind of supernatural being.

Naruto appeared above her lying body in a flash of purple, a tall tower falling down and hitting right behind Naruto, the dust kicking up and covering Kushina's vision.

Even through the dust storm, however, Kushina managed to see Naruto's sunglasses, which shined blue. Kushina stood up slowly, making sure not to make any noise to give away her position, and sent her tails to impale Naruto.

Naruto grinned at the stupidity and vanished in a flash of purple, reappearing behind Kushina and swung his scythe at her neck. Kushina noticed this and quickly sprouted a third tail to block the scythe, but it cost her the tail. The scythe cut through half of the tail but the tail itself managed to slow it down enough for Kushina to vanish in a blur.

The dust began clearing up, allowing Naruto to be rewarded by the sight of Kushina kneeling down, grabbing half of a tail in an attempt to stop the blood from gushing out.

Naruto half grinned and half frowned. He liked his mother, but he hated this one. He hated both of them. All traitors, all of 'em.

Naruto flashed forward and grabbed the woman's face. He squeezed it and felt his hand burn slightly. Naruto grimaced and slammed her into the hard ground. The entire cement covered ground around Kushina flew up and into the air, landing around them.

Slight amounts of lava started pooling out of the cracks on the ground, the crater created by Kushina beginning to dig too far deep into the fragile earth.

* * *

Zaltana's acid sword broke into several pieces and crashed into the ground, causing a light earthquake.

Sekai frowned _"What should we try?" _Sekai asked, anger and frustration clear in her voice.

Zaltana growled _"We'll have to keep decapitating him until we think of something..." _Zaltana replied, anger shining through her tone as well.

Anrokuzan smirked "I'll make sure I torture you before I kill you, you disgusting arachnid!" Anrokuzan shouted, getting on Zaltana's nerves.

Zaltana opened her mouth and shot out a large ball of acid, hitting off a piece of the puppets shoulder "Be quiet, you big pile of lard!" Zaltana replied in anger.

Anrokuzan lost his grin and started gritting his teeth. He raised the puppets arm towards the large tarantula and shot strings at her, all of which was swiftly dodged.

All of the string went into a fallen tower. Anrokuzan smirked lightly and pulled on the strings, causing the tower to go flying towards Zaltana.

The tower crashed into Zaltana, causing her to smash into the ground. The tower broke apart and laid on Zaltana's unresponsive body.

Anrokuzan laughed and approached to body, only to grit his teeth once again when the tarantula quickly stabbed him through the stomach with her pointy legs.

A bolt of lighting came down and smashed into Anrokuzan, repairing him. Luckily, Zaltana pulled her leg out before the lighting hit down and rolled out of the way.

Zaltana quickly stood up and started shooting out acid bullets out of her mouth, all of which hit the target and melted through him.

Before lighting could hit on the large puppet, Zaltana jumped on Anrokuzan and started clawing at him.

A large acid shield appeared above Zaltana, managing to block the bolts of lighting coming down, allowing Zaltana to continue her assault of the man.

Anrokuzan attempted to block the slashing from the legs with his hands, but all it caused was his arms to start being broken.

Zaltana opened her mouth and started shooting acid on the man, melting his head.

Anrokuzan roared in anger and tried to punch her off with on of his arms, however, his arm was stabbed through with a leg and was ripped off when she swung her leg back.

Anrokuzan grit his teeth and tried his luck with another fist, but the same happened.

Zaltana laughed in the man's face "Who's god now?"

* * *

Minato appeared on the ground in a flash of yellow, slightly surprised by the destruction shown. There was rubble, lava, fire, downed towers, blood, string and even some acid spread across the kingdom. What was once a beautiful kingdom, turned into a ruin within one mission.

Minato started walking forwards, eying all of the destruction. Sure, Naruto and the others knew of the full mission as well, but it was odd knowing that even though they weren't even ordered to destroy the place, they still managed to do it before him. It was actually quite funny.

Minato began jumping around, on fallen towers, even on the rare ones that somehow still stood. He kept on his search for Kushina. Minato's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and slight amount anger. He was greeted by the sight of Kushina's head being slammed into the ground, causing a crater so large that lava pooled out.

Minato's eyes narrowed and he started gritting his teeth "Naruto!" Minato called, getting Naruto to notice him through the corner of Naruto's eyes.

Minato started running towards Naruto, only to be cut off when a shadow of Naruto flew out of the ground and raised his arm across Minato's throat while he was running, clotheslining Minato.

Minato's head bounced on the rough concrete, his facial expression telling of his pain.

The shadow grabbed Minato by his legs and started dragging him away from the fight between mother and son.

As soon as they got far enough that Kushina wouldn't be able to see them, the shadow flung Minato away, going back into the ground to await when he got up.

Minato eventually got out of his dazed state and stood up, only to meet the shadow once again. This time he swung his fist down and Minato.

Minato managed to flash away, allowing the fist from the shadow smash into the ground. The raw strength and force from the punch shattered the ground further and caused spiderweb-like cracks to appear on the floor.

Minato appeared a few yards away from Naruto and threw a kunai at him. The shadow quickly retreated back into the ground and flew back up when he reached right behind Minato.

The shadow grabbed Minato's arms and pushed him down on one knee, all with a grin on his face.

Minato closed one eye in pain and looked at the shadow with his other "What are you?"

The shadow chuckled "I am just one of Master Naruto's minions..."

The shadow grinned and let go of Minato, freeing his arms. The shadow kicked Minato away, the shadow's grin managing to shine somehow.

* * *

Mikoto grumbled to herself. She was started to get frustrated from carrying the red-haired queen. The tower that accessed the main source of Ryumyaku was in the tallest tower, but somehow it managed to stand through all of the damages done to the kingdom.

Right now, she couldn't jump too high because of the slight risk that the woman in her hands wouldn't be able to handle the speed without becoming either sick or pass out.

She kept running in spirals on the stairs, continuously getting closer to the top. The woman in her arms kept her eyes wide open, mostly because she couldn't control them. Mikoto had placed an illusion technique on Sara to both, make sure Sara told Mikoto everything about the kingdom, and to control any movement the red-haired woman made.

Mikoto grumbled once again, envious of the people who were in battle at the moment.

**Dash**

Naruto raised Kushina from the ground and tossed her like a football by her face.

Kushina skid on the ground and groaned once she stopped.

Naruto started sprinting at the laying body of Kushina. Kushina quickly detected this and swung her tail at him, only for Naruto to jump over it and keep his dash.

Kushina growled and disappeared in a blur, allowing Naruto's foot to smash into concrete.

Kushina appeared behind Naruto and started blurring through hand-seals **"Water Style: Burning Cool!" **A huge stream of water flew out of Kushina's mouth and flew towards Naruto. The water was clearly hot, the indication being the steam originating from it.

Naruto saw the technique through the corner of his eye and spun around. Just as the technique was about to land, Naruto slashed his scythe at the beam of water, cutting it in half. The bottom half flew right in front of Naruto and blew up there while the top half flew above him and struck a standing tower, blowing it up and sending the remaining pieces into the ground.

Just as the steam cleared, Naruto was forced to jump up to avoid a swing from a tail. Kushina jumped after Naruto and swung at him with her sword, only managing to nick his hat.

Naruto flashed away and reappeared on the ground below Kushina. He used the ground below him and propelled himself towards Kushina, who was still in mid-air.

Just as Naruto reached Kushina, he swung his scythe at her. Kushina sensed Naruto's jump and was prepared for the strike. She used the scythe and swiftly used it as a surface, jumping further into the air.

Naruto smirked at this and made his tentacles stretch to grab her. Kushina growled at this and swung her own tail at the tentacle, the force of both appendages meeting causing a shock-wave so large that it even disintegrated some towers.

Kushina was propelled further into the sky from the shock-wave while Naruto was forced down so hard that his feet caused craters larger that the ones on the moon, but they expression on Naruto's face continued to show his enjoyment of the battle. He wasn't even mad anymore. He was having a fight more fun than even the one between him and Minato. However, she wasn't giving him the challenge that the Shinobi he knocked out gave, but he was waiting for _that_...power-up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he noticed a huge blue ball in the sky. He looked closer and noticed Kushina making it using just her head? It looked like how the tailed beasts made the tailed beast balls, just with a human.

Naruto grinned at this and crouched. He raised his head and opened his mouth, started gathering Chakra from all around him, quickly creating a large tailed-beast ball.

Rikudou grinned _"Finally using the power you got from taking the Juubi's power, huh?"_

Naruto didn't respond, just kept gathering Chakra to the ball. The ball turned green, but then suddenly changed color into purple. Naruto's sunglasses and fedora flew off, revealing his spiky blond hair and Rinnegan.

"**Tailed-Beast Beam!" **

Rikudou tilted his head _"That's not the name..._

The huge ball suddenly flew into Naruto's mouth, enlarging it to the point that he looked huge.

Naruto grinned and opened his mouth in Kushina's direction. A huge beam-like blast came out of Naruto's mouth in a stream towards Kushina. The attack was purple, but you could notice hints of blue and red.

Kushina noticed this and tilted her head_ "Isn't that your attack, Kurama..." _Kushina snapped out of the daze and quickly swallowed the ball. She opened her mouth and sent out a huge ball of red Chakra.

The two powerful attacks met in the middle, causing a power struggle. And destroying many towers, even hitting Zaltana and Anrokuzan, who were very far away,

Kushina growled "I will not let you live! For my village and Minato's sake!" Kushina's attack started growing, the shock-wave of the attack growing blowing up the ground.

Naruto grinned and started pumping more Chakra into the blast, which started overpowering the huge ball.

Kushina blinked in astonishment. The technique that could destroy entire villages, was being overpowered by a human, which was not demon enhanced in any way...she thought.

The huge beam seemingly absorbed the entire technique and flew towards Kushina.

Kurama opened his slitted, red eyes I_ "Kushina..."_

Kushina nodded her head and stared down the beam headed her way.

Red, malicious Chakra started surrounding Kushina. It started going into her skin and the skin started shredding.

"_This time, we work together, to finish a common threat..."_

* * *

Zaltana's eyes widened when she felt her acid shield break. She looked up and quickly jumped back, avoiding the lighting but allowing the lighting to regenerate Anrokuzan's puppet.

Anrokuzan stood up and charged at Zaltana, but was knocked down when the shock-wave from the battle of Naruto and Kushina reached them.

Sekai narrowed her eyes at the familiar Chakra feel that originated from the shock-wave. It was Kushina and Naruto's.

Zaltana started lightly growling at the sight of Anrokuzan getting up.

Sekai looked at Anrokuzan and looked back at the tower where the lighting originated from and thought of something and relayed it to Zaltana, who nodded. Sekai started blurring through hand-seals in Zaltana's mind while Zaltana jumped onto Anrokuzan.

Sekai suddenly appeared on top of Zaltana and ended her hand-seals. She raised her hands to her mouth in a cup and blew as hard as she could.

Zaltana stabbed her leg into the shoulder of Anrokuzan, pinning him there.

"**Tailed Beast Style: Devil's Pit!" **

Out of Sekai's mouth came a large ball. This ball smashed into Anrokuzan while Zaltana jumped back. The ball flew through Anrokuzan and into the ground, leaving a huge hole in Anrokuzan's puppet. Suddenly the ground below Anrokuzan seemingly caved in, allowing him to fall into what seemed to be an endless pit.

Sekai smirked "God my ass!"

Zaltana dispelled, allowing Sekai to fall onto the ground.

* * *

"_There you go, just what you wanted. You going to fight her or not?" _Rikudou asked, getting slightly tired at Naruto. All Naruto had done in the past couple minutes was just stand and look up at Kushina. Who also just stayed in the air, her tails stuck in the ground and holding her up.

Naruto sighed _"I think I want to go to sleep... I don't know why, but this is getting too boring now." _Naruto explained, surprising Rikudou.

"_I thought you always had time for some fighting... are you alright? You seem very off..."_

Naruto looked at the 4 tailed beast above himself and tilted his head. _"We don't need to do anything else here, I've already found almost everything I need to know...might as well put this kingdom in by destroyed list..._

Rikudou raised an eyebrow _"You're going to destroy it? I thought you were going to let the others live... and what about your future self?_

Naruto lightly smirked _"He'll live, if he's strong..._

Naruto raised his hand in the air and started to channel Chakra into his hand.

"**Naruto Style...**

* * *

"Good job, we're one step closer to coming out alive in this war." Hiruzen complimented, getting a nod from Naruto.

Behind Naruto were the other group members, they all had some kind of damages to their body. Whether from Naruto or their fights was unknown.

Mikoto frowned, she was really useless during that entire mission. She was supposed to be more powerful than a lot of Jonin, and she couldn't do anything.

Minato started at the back of Naruto's head. He had found out that Kushina had attacked Naruto. His emotions were kinda torn. In one half he wanted to be by his only family member's side, and in the other he wanted to take the side of someone who had been there for him longer.

Kushina was completely knocked out and was currently in the medical facility. She had suffered to most damage as she was the closest to his attack, plus the damage caused before and by Kyuubi's Chakra.

Kakashi was also kinda disappointed, he really didn't do much. However, the explosion caused by the unknown set them off, giving him some use.

Sekai was at his castle already, she wanted to see the other wives, Yugito and Nibi as she had not seen them in a while.

Naruto flashed away, it was time to sleep. Maybe he could sleep for a couple days... even gods get burnt out sometimes...

**A couple days later.**

"Team Minato... Your mission is to destroy Kannabi Bridge. It will help this war turn in out favor. If you need backup any time in this mission, use these flares. Naruto will instantly flash over there to help. Good luck..."

…

**You guys may be like "Wtf, IK just got lazy and didn't want to write fights anymore, so IK just made Naruto fuck stuff up...**

**And your right...**

**I got lazy and I'm burnt out.**

**Also, soon you'll get to see Naruto start being godlike again. He won't be holding back when this happens, be ready, because this is when the real story starts...**

**unless I get lazy again (:**

**Don't hate me, once you keep going and going, you need to recharge, which I need. But I'll do that once I hit 10 chapters, maybe.**

**Later, **

**Ik**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry

sup...

Yeah, so I'm almost completely sure you know whats about to go down,

this story is done...

this was probably a bad idea in the first place, a sequel wasn't a good idea. the original ended fine and the holding back didn't make him that godlike

i had a lot of problems with the story as well.

Not only that, but i have a huge personal problem going on right now.

but I'm not quitting FF, i will continue to write godlike Naruto once this problem is done and i will try my best to finish them.

sorry for this, but I'm done with this story. If you liked it, you could follow me and wait when i do my next story, but you don't have to

later,

IK


End file.
